Broken
by KlaraChlo
Summary: Bran et moi, c'est comme...le feu et la glace, l'allumette et le tonneau d'essence, l'antilope et le lion, l'amour et la haine. Nous sommes complémentaires, certes. Mais en constante confrontation. Je suis une louve très vieille. Comme lui. Je suis très dominante. Comme lui. Associé à ma grande gueule, ça ne donne pas forcément un jolie résultat... Bran/OC
1. Eksa'a onontsi

Broken

**R**ésumé : Bran et moi, c'est comme...le feu et la glace, l'allumette et le tonneau d'essence, l'antilope et le lion, l'amour et la haine. Nous sommes complémentaires, certes. Mais en constante confrontation. Je suis une louve très vieille. Comme lui.

Je suis très dominante. Comme lui. Associé à ma grande gueule, ça ne donne pas forcément un jolie résultat...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je revenue, vingt ans après ma disparition à Aspen Creek ? **_That is the question !_**

**Merci à ma bêta Baella, en passant ! **

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur de ces magnifiques livres, Patricia Briggs – que je salue ;-) -. Hormis mes OC's et quelques intrigues en plus, qui sont évidemment mon exclusive propriété !

Attention, je vous ais à l'oeil ! L'alpha en moi risque de sortir à tout moment, bouhou !

Divagation mis de côté, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression !

_Conseil :__ A lire en écoutant "All I Want" de Kodaline et repris par Heather Hibbard et Josh Schott. Une merveille._

0.

Eksa'a onontsi*

_1811, Plymouth, Massachusetts_

**" L**e Nord de l'Amérique est confortable pour les colons Anglais qu'ils sont.

De plus, leur longue existence leur permet de posséder un joli petit pactole qui leur assure une centaine d'années, facile, à l'aise.

Sage savourait ces instants de quiétude comme jamais. D'un naturel cynique, elle savait parfaitement que cette atmosphère sereine et sans ennui ne durerait pas. En tout cas, pas pour elle.

Elle était une créature instable, malgré tout ce que les autres pourraient lui dire, un véritable aimant à danger, comme aimait à le répéter Bran lorsqu'elle lui cassait beaucoup trop les pieds. Ce qui arrivait très fréquemment, soulignons-le !

Alors, à un moment donné, il était certain qu'elle partirait.

Elle resterait les vingt prochaines années. De un, la mort de Geai Bleu avait rendu le contrôle de Bran encore plus instable qui ne l'était déjà. Son loup se manifestait à tout-va et le moindre désagrément le mettait dans une rage folle. La perte était récente, Geai Bleu avait été l'une de ses plus proches amies, étonnant quand on pensait à la force de son antipathie envers son propre sexe !, elle pouvait donc comprendre, cependant pour des dominants tels qu'eux, se laissait dominer par la colère, la rage ou la tristesse n'était pas bon. Loin de là.

De deux, il y avait Charles. Ce tout petit-être. Charles Cornick. Fils de Bran et sa compagne, Geai Bleu. L'une des plus merveilleuse créatures qu'est donné cette terre.

Les louves ne pouvaient concevoir. Le fœtus mourrait à la transformation, obligatoire à la pleine lune. Elle avait déjà essayé. Et quand, elle avait tenté de garder l'enfant sous sa forme lupine, elle avait crût devenir folle. Elle avait résister six mois avec la voix obsédante et constante de sa louve qui l'enjoignait de se _nourrir. _D'une nourriture beaucoup plus consistante que le pauvre lapin des forêts..._D'humains._

Elle s'en était sortit de justesse. Grâce à Bran. Mais elle avait perdu le bébé. À cause du loup.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Charles, il y a une année de cela, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. C'était obligatoire. Comment résister ?

Face à l'absence de présence féminine, elle avait décidé de prendre le rôle de la tante, tout du moins de la mère, pour le nourrisson.

Ces deux points, Bran et Charles, lui donnait une bonne raison de rester dans les parages, le temps que l'un reprenne ses esprits et que l'autre atteigne sereinement l'âge adulte.

Oh, les humains pouvaient bien gigoter tel des mouches sous opium, elle s'en fichait. Elle allait être égoïste. Pour une fois.

Car oui elle se réjouissait : aujourd'hui, Charles avait fait ses premiers pas !

Que cinq cent esclaves se révoltent dans la plantation du général Andry, près de la Nouvelle-Orléans l'intéressait tout autant que les geignements du mioche des voisins.

Sage s'agenouilla dans l'herbe grasse de la dépendance, salissant au passage sa robe mauve avec allégresse.

\- Mais toi, tu es plus intelligent, n'est-ce pas _Eksa'a onontsi* _?, gazouilla-t-elle en fourrant son nez dans le creux de la nuque du garçonnet.

Celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au contact de la peau de la rousse sur sa peau brûlante.

\- Tu le gâte trop, tu sais ?, fit remarquer ironiquement une voix dans son dos.

Une voix bien connue de toute la plantation, pour ce qu'elle était. Le docteur Cornick.

Samuel.

Dans cette vie humaine, il était le frère de Bran. Et non, son fils. Ç'aurait été trop louche. Par contre, **elle**, elle est la sœur bâtarde du garou. Très bon moyen pour finir vieille fille. Charles gardait, quant à lui son rôle. Bon, au moins, il n'y avait aucune rumeur suspect sur ses vertus. Bien. Très bien, même. Elle ne voudrait pas être accusé d'un acte qu'elle n'aurait pas commis.

Après avoir posé le bambin qu'elle faisait sauter dans ses bras précédemment elle se retourna, prête à lui envoyer une de ses remarques acides légendaires...lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses yeux vert-gris balayèrent le corps du nouveau intervenant alors qu'elle l'observait d'une attention accrue, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais à l'instant, elle rappelait vaguement à Samuel sa mère. Cette manière de se tenir, de le jauger. Exactement là même lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui crotté et honteux. La boule dans sa gorge grossit.

\- Comment se porte Elizabeth ?, demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

Le coups porta, même si ce n'avait été délibéré. Ainsi, Sage remarqua la pâleur encore plus grande de Samuel sous le soleil de plombs de ce fin de printemps, le tressaillement sporadique de ses épaules et ses yeux bruns trop brillant. Elle remarqua enfin son sourire...oh, il tentait de faire bonne figure, à n'en pas douter, mais il oubliait à qui il avait à faire. Son sourire ne lui remontait pas aux yeux dont l'expression hantée lui serra la gorge.

\- Samuel...

Elle l'avait murmuré mais il avait semblé l'entendre. Ses épaules se voûtèrent davantage comme s'il tentait de se noyer dans son costume blanc. Inutile de mettre de mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour le rendre ainsi.

Sa femme est morte.

\- Tout va bien, affirma-t-il.

Seulement les trémolos dans sa voix éraillée, le trahirent davantage que tous les sanglots déchirant du monde.

Sage resta là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour réconforter. Énerver, encore, c'était dans ses cordes, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait...

Rrrrhhhhaaa ! Mais que faisait Bran lorsque l'on avait besoin de lui !

Elle remarqua vaguement que Charles avait prit une branche posé non loin de là qu'il examinait sous toutes ses coutures.

Au moins l'un d'entre eux s'amusait, se dit-elle avant d'étouffer soudainement.

Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour calmer la détresse de son ami, son frère...alors lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras à s'en étouffer, elle le laissa faire.

Et elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Fort, très fort.

Comme un peu avant, elle fourra son nez dans sa nuque, entourant sa poitrine de ses deux bras.

Les sanglots le secouèrent, tel un tsunami silencieux, avant d'exploser. Sans force, il glissa à genoux, entraînant dans sa chute la rousse.

Une main passé dans ses cheveux pleins de gel – la mode de l'époque voulant une mise impeccable- sa tête reposant sur la poitrine corsetée de la jeune femme, c'était à son tour de serrer sa silhouette de toutes ses forces.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi avait voulue construire un foyer. Une maison avec un mari aimant et une petite famille. Des enfants. Elle avait essayé quatre fois. Pas une de plus. Ni une de moins.

Et elle ne reproduirait pas l'expérience. Pour rien au monde. Les loups de cette époque étaient beaucoup trop brutale, surtout pour une louve de son acabit. Par ailleurs, les humains sont beaucoup trop fragile. Pour des personnes vivant aussi longtemps qu'eux, leur espérance de vie était à la limite du risible.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait enfanter, hein...

Il n'y avait aucun mots de réconfort à cette impression que tout se déchirait autour de soi. Rien.

Alors, elle se mit à lui fredonner la comptine que sa nourrice lui chantait plus jeune.

Une mélodie douce dans le _grabar** _de sa naissance, perdu depuis longtemps pour la civilisation moderne. Elle n'était pas insensible à la douleur de son ami, loin s'en faut.

Elizabeth Boyle était une jeune aristocrate dont le père s'est fait fort d'une très bonne réputation dans les environs de Plymouth, s'est marié à l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de la société Plymouthienne.

Samuel Cornick.

Quel émoi, quel bonheur que ce fût. Et leurs noces ! Somptueuses !

Voilà ce qu'il se murmurait sur les jeunes mariés. Tout allait pour le mieux et encore plus lorsqu'il y a sept mois, le docteur annonça à la famille la grossesse de la jeune marié.

Ô joie empoisonnée !

Car oui, fou de joie Samuel n'écouta pas ses mises en gardes.

Une jeune humaine ne serait capable d'accoucher d'une progéniture lycanthropique. Elle était tellement triste d'avoir raison pour cette fois. Qu'aurait-elle donnée pour avoir tort ?

\- Elle...morte...garçon...c'était un garçon, balbutia-t-il, les secousses et les pleurs se calmant peu à peu.

Cela ne le rendait pas plus cohérent pour autant. Elle continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Qu'il respire plus librement. Et que sa prise sur ses hanches ne se desserre, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Elle inspira profondément. Sa louve lui hurlait de se lever instamment. De ne pas laisser le loup en face d'_elles _prendre le contrôle. Elles étaient les plus fortes.

Et Bran ?

_Bran pas la même. Bran dominant. Nous sommes LA dominante. Personne d'autres._

_Personne !_

_Lève-toi, _rugit-elle.

Elle soupira en inspirant profondément. C'était Samuel qu'elle avait devant elle. Le gentil Samuel.

Pas Sam.

\- Llewellyn...je suis plus vieille que ton père, et je n'ai pas eu sa chance...je pense pouvoir te dire avec certitude que je te comprends. Elle posa sa main sur son genou, yeux dans les yeux.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus argentée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sa louve grogna face à autant d'insoumission...elle la bâillonna.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux parler, sourit-elle avant de se relever du mieux qu'elle pût.

De un, ces satanées robes de mode londonienne n'était pas faite pour s'écrouler dans l'herbe, en tout cas pas sans support et de deux, sa louve commençait à devenir _vraiment_ intenable.

Je doute que cela soit pour tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il pointa un doigt derrière elle.

\- Charles s'est transformé, l'informa-t-il galamment.

Sa perplexité demeura un instant...tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule de poils ne lui passe entre les jambes, la déséquilibrant.

La mine catastrophée qu'elle arbora fit glousser le docteur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. Pour la rouvrir. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Finalement...

\- Oh non ! Par les couilles de Satan ! Petit impertinent, reviens par ici!( Se tournant vers un Samuel effondré de rire, ses jupes dans une main :) Et toi, au lieu de bêtement te moquer, viens m'aider ! (Puis reprenant à l'adresse de l'enfant:) Jeune garçon ! Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Attention ! Cinq...

Et, tout en le flairant, elle continuait son décompte.

En fond sonore, le rire moqueur de Samuel la suivit.

_Lorsque je me retourne pour regarder la trame de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que tout se résume à cela. À cet instant de bonheur. À Bran, Samuel et Charles._

_Surtout Charles, en fait._

_Et alors que le soleil de mes jours se transforme en néant des plus dévastateurs, je repense à ce bonheur, à jamais loin de moi._

_Insaisissable._

*petit chef en irokois

**soit krapar, arménien classique datant approximativement 405 jusqu'au XIe siècle après J-C.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Dois-je continuer sur ma lancée ou bien me noyer dans une piscine de Nutella ( le rêve !*en salive d'avance*) ?


	2. Fuite désesperée

**Hello le monde ! **

**Je suis désolé pour mon affreux retard. Je pourrais vous sortir l'excuse utilisé et réutilisé jusque la trame du "Je pouvaaaais pas poster, j'avaaaais cours hinhinhin !"- rire et pose de pimbêche en fond-.**

**Donc je vais me contenter de m'excuser et tenter de me faire pardonner en vous offrant humblement ce chapitre. **

**Je tiens juste à préciser que le chapitre précédant n'était qu'une mise en bouche, pour que vous puissiez voir Sage dans une autre atmosphère que celle instauré par Patricia Briggs. Par ailleurs, ce genre de flashbacks entrecouperont le récit. Je pense que ce procédé vous permettrait de mieux comprendre le récit que si Sage commençait subitement à raconter son passé, ô combien fantastique, lol.**

**Et par rapport aux reviews, j'aviserais !**

**L'histoire commence donc réellement avec ce chapitre.**

**/!/JE REMERCIE TOUTES CELLES QUI M'ONT ENVOYEES DES REVIEWS ! POUR PLUS D'INFORMATIONS LES FILLES, DESCENDEZ EN FIN DE PAGE, JE REPONDS A CHACUNE D'ENTRE VOUS, SPECIFIQUEMENT./!/**

_Conseil :__ A lire en écoutant "Make Them Suffer" de Cannibal Corpse. **Une chanson qui fait vivre encore plus ce chapitre**._

**Et surtout, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

1.

Fuite désespérée...

_300 ans plus tard_

_20 Novembre 2011, 11 p.m_

_Tri-Cities, Washington..._

**L**es Tri-Cities...

C'est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais cru atterrir. Comme Aspen Creek, d'ailleurs...

La meute hurle à la mort derrière moi. Frisson d'horreur.

Je cours encore plus fort. Plus loin. Encore.

Les cailloux m'égratignent la plante des pieds, les branches me cingle un visage à peine humain, sans compter mes multiples blessures qui me donne l'impression tenace de davantage tenir de la fontaine à sang que de l'humain fait d'un bloc, les haillons qui me tient lieu de vêtements me ralentissent tant ils ont absorbés de mon sang, mais je tiens. Je tiens, toujours.

Plusieurs raisons à cette soudaine ténacité mais la plupart restent inchangée. Samuel. Bran. Charles. _Im manoug*_...

Et moi.

Il faut bien pensé à soi, sinon qui le ferait ? Ils pensent tous que je vis, heureuse, auprès d'un alpha fort et capable de me protéger.

Si la moitié de cette phrase est véridique, je ne serais pas là, à m'esquinter les pieds et le corps, à tenter de fuir, vraiment pas non.

J'ai peur. Je sais, à présent ce qu'est le rôle de gibier. Je ne l'ai expérimenté que lors de mes jeunes années, autant dire une éternité, mais dès lors la transformation achevée j'ai vite oublier ce que c'était. Parce que je suis devenue, enfin, le prédateur.

C'est assez étonnant et franchement risible de voir à quel point la donne peut changer.

La forte Sage.

La faible Sage.

L'impétueuse Sage.

L'obéissante Sage.

Tant de contradiction. Le présent et le passé se mélange et ne font qu'un, mais malgré les changements, malgré les évolutions, de mon côté je n'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas perdu mon intelligence, _et il ne faut surtout pas que je mène cette meute à ceux qui me sont chers,_ pas si je veux qu'ils en ressortent vivant.

Je saute par-dessus une souche échouer par là et accélère. Ma respiration se fait plus forte. Une âcre odeur de terreur et d'adrénaline, se mêle à ma transpiration, faisant grogner d'anticipation les loups derrière moi.

Ma meute...

En tête de file, le fils de l'Alpha. Mon compagnon. Daniel.

Il veut me tuer. Entre autres ignominies à peine nommable.

Et je ne suis pas suffisamment forte pour les arrêter. Alors je fuis. J'ai toujours été très forte dans cette matière. La fuite.

Les grognements se rapproche. Et mon trouillomètre explose.

Il ne faut jamais regarder derrière soi lorsque l'on fuit. Mais c'est un réflexe. Comme lorsqu'une personne vous adjoint de ne pas en regarder une autre. C'est une trop grande tentation. Alors vous regardez.

Interdite de changement de formes, me contentant de mes sens d'humaine, de mon endurance d'humaine et de mon agilité d'humaine, je ne peux que tendre les mains pour éviter de me tordre le cou.

La chute est rude. Ma tête plonge dans le sol gelé de fin novembre, quoique mes bras amortissent le choc, apparemment pas assez.

Un craquement de mauvais augure accompagne ma relevée en catastrophe, alors que le tronc en face de moi se dédouble dans une danse grotesque qui me fit tituber sérieusement. Puis l'arbre tripla, toujours dans la même danse malsaine.

Toujours sonnée l'instant d'après, et malgré la tête qui me tourne et même l'horrible élancement à l'arrière du crâne n'arrivent pas à me faire abandonner. Il faut dire qu'une commotion cérébrale ce n'est rien face à l'assurance de mourir démembrer !

Je ne peux retenir un glapissement de douleur en me reposant sur ma cheville gauche. Bordel de m**** !

Non ! Pas maintenant !

Inspirant profondément, je fais comme je ferais avec n'importe quel autre problème : l'autruche.

Je l'ignore, donc ça n'existe pas. Simple dans la vie quotidienne, certes, mais c'est une autre paire de manches lorsqu'une meute de loups enragés vous talonne.

Ok, ok, Sage, souffle un bon coup. Oui c'est ça !

Maintenant, relativisons. J'aurais pu mourir beaucoup plus tôt.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus que quelques mètres, relativiser, relativiser !, et j'atterrirais dans le garage de Mercedes.

Normalement.

Si tout ce passe bien.

Si elle s'y trouve toujours.

Relativiser.

Les grognements derrière moi s'accentuent, me faisant haleter d'une terreur que je trouve plus que justifier.

_30 mètres..._

Je faillis me faire faucher par un conducteur nocturne aussi peu prévenant que ma belle-mère...c'est dire le niveau. Enculé.

_20 mètres..._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'accuser le coup. Un moment les grognements se taisent...puis un poids s'abat sur mon dos me faisant basculer en avant.

J'accuse durement le choc.  
Mes mains trop occupé à me garder en équilibre tout le long de ma fuite désespérée, ne peuvent être suffisamment réactives pour me permettre de m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. La douleur remonte de ma cheville casée à mon échine en un courant électrique qui me laisse pantelante et totalement désarmée.

Résultat, je dois ressembler à Freddie dans les Griffes de la Nuit.

C'est bien, après un corps aussi difforme que Frankenstein, je me récolte la totale.

Mais dans le vif du sujet, je ne fais pas trop attention au futur de ma figure, non.

Je me dis et fort philosophiquement que j'en aurais tout le temps une fois sortie de ce pétrin.

**AAAHHrrggghh...**

L'enfoiré de chien ! Il m'a mordue !

La fin de mon hurlement de souffrance se termina en gargouillis. Je me suis ouverte la langue en tentant de réprimer la manifestation orale de ma douleur. Et j'étouffe avec mon sang. Si c'est pas glorieux.

Tout s'enchaîne ensuite très rapidement.

Durant une bagarre, que ce soit de champions attestés de kung-fu ou de garçonnets venant de perdre leur première dent de lait au sortir de la crèche, tout se passe très vite, on ne peut tout simplement pas réfléchir en un si court laps de temps. Alors, on la joue à l'instinct.

Moi, ça me va.

Levant mes bras, j'essaie de toucher le point sensible de tout loups et autres félins/êtres vivants qui se respectent -ou pas- : les yeux.

Les trouver est un jeu d'enfant. Le hurlement qu'il poussa lorsque mes doigts percent joyeusement ses rétines, me parviens avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé.

Il me mord une seconde fois. À l'épaule droite. Merde, je vais finir manchot, à ce train-là.

En réponse, je trouve ses parties génitales et tire dessus. De toutes mes forces.

Il ne lui reste que de la marmelade de globes occulaires en guise d'yeux. Et bientôt, je l'émasculerais.

Il me lâche.

Pas moi.

Je sais, je dois me mettre à couvert mais...je dois avant tout être assuré que ce loup-ci ne tenterait pas de me rattraper.

Le sang éclabousse mon jean avec autant de vigueur que le sperme de l'animal lorsque je lui enlève l'intégralité de son service trois-pièces.

C'était dé-gueu-lass-e. Une véritable boucherie.

Sans déc'. Dommage que ce ne soit pas Daniel. Le plaisir que je pris à voir se tordre de douleur un de mes tortionnaires ne peut être que difficilement atteint. Et si je n'ai pas d'importantes affaires à régler, genre filer à l'anglaise _fissa_, je me permettrais sans aucun doute une ou deux chorégraphies de ma danse de la joie.

A la place, je prend mes jambes à mon cou...avec quelques difficultés.

J'ai beau être une louve dominante au surplus d'être vieille, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis très diminué.

Et alors que je me lève pour prendre la tangente, cela se fait sentir.

Tout les os de mon corps protestent. Cela ne m'empêche pas de me relever et de me traîner jusque le garage de Mercedes.  
Dernière ligne droite.

_TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC_

\- MERCEDES !

Oui, je crie, oui j'en ai foutrement rien à fichtre. Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire. C'est juste que même en chuchotant, cela ne m'empêchera pas de me faire pister par la meute. Mais cela pourrait permettre à Mercedes de comprendre que je ne tambourine pas à sa porte en mode furie qui vient de digérer quelque chose de pas très frais pour seulement lui faire la causette. Non parce que ça _urge, là _!

Cependant, mes cordes vocales sont tellement endommagées que tout ce qui parvint à sortir de ma bouche est un gargouillis lamentable semblable à un crissement sinistre.

De plus, celui sur qui je me suis vengée avait sûrement dû prévenir ses poteaux. Soudain le silence qui entoure le garage prend alors tout son sens. _Le calme avant la tempête._ Autant dire que je ne me sens pas en confiance, DU TOUT.

Je l'appelle pour la centième fois, alors que j'entend, avec ce qui me reste d'ouïe, le grognement de Daniel, mon ex-compagnon si vous n'avez pas suivit, se rapprocher.

À l'instant, la porte sur laquelle je me tiens de tout mon poids s'ouvre à la volée. Enfin !

Je m'aplatis, face contre terre. Ça devient vraiment une sale habitude.

N'empêche cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde sur le moment pour me traîner jusque la pointe des pieds à l'intérieur du logis.

Ça puait le loup. Un loup dont, malgré mon état second, j'identifie immédiatement le fumet.

_Adam Hauptman._

Les rumeurs sont donc vraies.

Dieu soit loué.

\- Ferme la porte, ferme la porte, m'angoissais-je immédiatement en entendant les grognements s'approchaient puis en avisant l'indienne resté immobile sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Sage !, s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. C'est bien toi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_Non le pape, boufonne. Et à ton avis, je fais quoi là, au milieu de l'entrée de ton garage. Je me dore la pilule, peut-être ?_

Perso, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Sait-on jamais si prise d'une soudaine envie de me garder rancune de mes paroles, elle me jette dans la gueule des loups. Sans jeu de mots, je suis vraiment trop pété pour ça.

Néanmoins, je peux lui accorder une qualité : elle m'écoute tout de même et ferme la porte...au nez du premier garou.

Je m'affale net, le souffle court.

La protection d'Adam sur le garage de sa dulcinée, témoigné par son odeur accompagné d'une multitude de fragrances différentes, sûrement d'autres membres de sa meute, vont stopper mes congénères. Durant quelques temps, tout du moins. Personne ne rentre impunément dans le territoire d'une autre meute, surtout lorsque leur Alpha est aussi puissant qu'Adam.

Ils réfléchiront à deux fois aussi avant de s'attaquer à sa compagne. Juste assez pour qu'il rapplique, me sauve les miches et me laisse régénérer en paix.

\- Appelle Adam, tout de suite, murmurais-je en ignorant sciemment sa dernière question.

\- Mais que... ?, tenta-t-elle de résister.

Et moi qui la pensait plus intelligente que ça.  
Le bruit d'un impact sourd sur la porte en bois la fait sursauter. A raison. Mes pieds, adossée au linteau de la porte sentirent la force du coup passé, et pourtant je ne m'en formalise pas.  
Le brouillard qui m'entoure a pris de l'ampleur, de fait je ne ressens pas grand-chose. Je suis tout bonnement trop fatigué pour.

Mais apparemment pas Mercedes qui saute sur ses pieds à la recherche de son portable, empli d'une nouvelle détermination.  
Bieeeeennnnn...

Elle en a mis du temps, la petiote.

\- Appelle-le, murmurais-je. Charles...

Le nom la fait sursauter aussi sûrement que le bruit de la porte. Ma vue est peu à peu envahit dans sa périphérie d'une noirceur s'étendant jusque dans ma rétine et qui ne présage rien de bon , m'emportant néanmoins peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Je sais qu'il faut que je les prévienne, que je reste éveillé, qu'il faut qu'ils sachent que je ne suis plus totalement louve, et que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la Bête ne s'est pas manifester tout du long et que si l'on ne me soigne pas mon hémorragie immédiatement, mon loup ne pourrait le guérir. Et que j'en mourais.

Comme une humaine.

Mais il est trop tard. Déjà je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

* mon enfant arménien

**Vous êtes toujours en vie ? Ah, vous me soulagez cela veut dire que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que cela pour décrire les prémices d'un calvaire horrible ****!**

**...**

**Cette phrase pourrait être réellement mal prise, hors de son contexte.**

**Bref, assez palabré.**

**Chapitre 2 : Premier contact...houleux.**

_**A attendre pour le 24 mai au grand maximum (sûrement avant mais je ne veux pas vous mentir, j'attends que ma bêta termine de corriger le chapitre )**_

**_Maintenant, place aux reviews _****_!_**

**_La première des revieweuse : Coton !_**

**_C'est mignon comme pseudo, tout doux tout chaud. Ah, ça me donne envie de m'emmitoufler dans mes draps et regardez une énième fois Love Actually, ça me donne envie de /SBAF/...Hum hum, où en étais-je déjà ?  
Ah oui, Sage. Mon intrigue se déroulera dans les deux univers. Sage sera une entre-deux parfait. L'action se déroulera durant plusieurs chapitres dans le bassin de Columbia, chez la meute d'Adam. Puis, ils la rapatrieront sûrement vers le Montana, où le plus gros de l'action se produira. Mais pas tout de suite, car je souhaite la faire intéragir avec les loups d'Adam. Ce qui risque d'être ô combien amusant ! J'espère qu'avec ce que nous pouvons considérer comme un nouveau prologue, que j'ai mis à la première personne et au présent -ressentons l'action dans nos tripes compagnons !- tu arriveras -toi et tout les lecteurs d'ailleurs, à saisir davantage Sage...mais pas trop. Je ne vais pas délimiter le comportement de notre lycanthrope national, dont les douleurs ne font que commencer, niark (sadique !) parce que je pense qu'une personne à bien un ou deux traits de caractères qui le différencie de son voisin de paillasse mais que son comportement est imprévisible. Il réagit comme il le souhaite. Bon, je ne sais pas si je me suis bien faite comprendre, seulement je pense que Sage t'étonnera -ou en tout cas je ferais tout pour que la flamme de votre amûûûr naissant ne s'éteigne pas, lol- et que tu la découvrira au fil du récit. Quand aux autres personnages, je ne compte pas les changer, comportementalement parlant s'entend. C'est juste que mis à part en train de regarder un film avec Mercy, combattre un démon psychotique avec Mercy, grogner contre Mercy, nous n'avons pas franchement vu Warren, Darryl ou bien Ben intéragir autrement, et j'aimerais approfondir les traits de caractères que Briggs n'a fait qu'esquisser. En tout cas, et je suis désolé de ne le faire qu'en fin de réponse, mais merci pour ta review. Continue de poster et de me donner ton avis, sur n'importe quel détails, cela m'aidera à progresser ! Par ailleurs, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je répondrais du mieux que je le pourrais !_**

**_Merci Solenn et Mell, vos reviews me touchent. Je ne vais pas abandonner de sitôt, il faut que Sage produisent au moins...hum...347 gaffes avant que je ne songe sérieusement à prendre ma retraite. Ou que mon petit-fils souhaite rendre sa retraite, le temps que ça va prendre..._**

**_Aiko.M_**

**_Non sans rire ! Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, surtout que c'est la première fois que je publie donc tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! T'inquiètes, la piscine est en pleine construction, je t'invite dès que c'est finie, je sens qu'on va se régaler !_**


	3. Premier contact houleux

**Coucou !**

**Je sais énorme retard, excusez-moi pour cela, mais en plus de ne plus avoir la foi de continuer (j'ai toujours de l'inspiration, concernant cette histoire mais pas la force de réarranger les idées puis les réécrire, c'était impossible, j'étais sûrement prise de flemingite aigu !) **

**De plus, à cette même époque, j'ai perdue les cinq chapitres que j'avais écrits. A la même époque, on m'a opéré pour ma scoliose, je suis d'ailleurs toujours en centre de rééducation, c'est dire !**

**Avec le bac, ça se présente mal, comme qui dirait !**

**M'enfin, les pleurnicheries c'est bon cinq secondes après c'est beaucoup trop ! Donc voilà sans plus tarder le chapitre. Toujours dans la même situation, évidemment ! Les réponses aux reviews sont plus bas !**

**AU FAIT, JE CHERCHE TOUJOURS UNE BÊTA-READER, POUR CEUX QUE CA INTERESSE ! **

* * *

**Premier contact...houleux.**

Le bruit.

Le bruit des pieds qui martèlent le sol.

Le bruit des exclamations inquiètes et surprises, le bruit des ordres donnés.

Le bruit de l'envie.

Je _sentais_ la peur.

Et ça, les loups qui m'entourait le percevait bien, et seul la présence de leur alpha les empêchait de se partager les morceaux de mon cadavre.

Trop d'honneur.

Puis vint, l'odeur. Et elle faillit me faire reprendre conscience.

Je dis bien faillit.  
Il y avait d'abord l'odeur de la pluie et de l'orage.

Il y avait l'odeur du foin.

Il y avait l'odeur d'haleines, certaines rances d'autres fraîches.

Il y avait l'odeur de l'excitation.

Surtout l'excitation, en fait.

\- Que t'es-t-il donc arrivé, Sage ?

La voix grave résonna jusqu'au tréfonds de ma cage thoracique.

Je connaissais son propriétaire.

Adam.

La voix d'une femelle, aigre, retentit dans la pièce.

Des bruissements de tissus qui se frottent, leur propriétaire se mouvait donc.

Si j'avais été éveiller, je me serais tendue et aurais montré les dents.

Malgré ma totale humanisation, j'avais certains réflexe dur de peau.

\- Elle n'est pas de notre meute...nous devrions la laisser aux loups qui la traque !

\- Pour qu'ils la massacre ? Ou pire ?, grogna l'alpha.

\- Elle est de leur meute, elle doit payer la faute qu'elle a commise !

\- Elle appartient avant tout à la meute du Marrok, elle a élever son fils, et l'autre est en chemin pour la rapatrier. Que penses-tu qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils apprendront que l'Alpha du bassin de Columbia aura laissé l'un des êtres les plus chères à leur cœur se faire sommairement abattre, et ce sans même bouger ?

\- Tu exagères...

\- Ne discute pas les ordres de ton Alpha, Marie-Lou, rugit-il.

Qu'il soit en pleine mutation ne m'aurait pas moins étonné.

Marie-Lou, hein ?

De toute manière, je n'avais jamais aimé cette chienne.

Un toussotement se fit soudain entendre, un autre bruissement de tissu alertèrent mes oreilles encore étonnement lucide, alors que l'air frais faisait frisonner le carré de peau débarrasser du tissu.

De toute façon, il était poissé de sang, alors pour ce que ça changeait...

\- Regarde, chef, s'étonna une voix rauque. Plus juvénile. Elle ne guérit pas normalement.

Ah, enfin un qui est éveillé dans cette bande de ploucs !

On aura décidément tout vu...

Je pense que j'eus à cet instant un blanc. Lorsque mes sens s'affinèrent après un laps de temps qui m'était inconnu, sûrement pas très longtemps puisque je n'avais pas changé d'endroit, des exclamations surprises se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

Mmh, beaucoup de loups, Adam n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens...il n'empêche que côté réactivité, on repassera.

Je me vidais des derniers centilitres qui me restait sur le carrelage, un froid mordant se propageait de mes extrémités à mes membres – et tout les dieux m'en témoignent, j'avais vu beaucoup trop de fois ce symptôme pour me leurrer sur sa signification !-, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de taper la discut' avec sa Juliette.

Merde, un peu de considération, quoi, je suis en train de crever, là !

Pff, je vous jure.

J'eus une nouvelle absence...et si je repris conscience ce fût seulement parce que je douillais sérieux.

V'pouvez pas me laisser mourir en paix ? C'est trop demandé ?

La douleur démarra au torse, et je hurlais. Trop c'est trop, rien à foutre.

\- Maintenez-là, il faut que je termine de lui extraire ça, grogna sous l'effort une voix que je connaissais.

Mais dans l'état de douleur dans lequel je me retrouvais, je m'en lavais les mains à l'acide qu'elle me soit connu, cette voix de malheur.

Je ruais. Cela me faisait encore plus mal, mais au point où on était rendu, hein...

Et puis mon corps m'était tout simplement hors de contrôle. Je savais, au fond trèèèès au fond, qu'ils ne me voulaient pas de mal. Mais la Bête voulait compenser son inactivité, elle voulait faire _mal_.

C'était vraiment inquiétant.

Un félin ne possède pas ce genre d'envie. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas cette notion de mal et de bien. Seulement celle de domination/soumission. Et c'était tout.

Le médicament qu'il m'avait fait ingérer avait vraiment dû me dérégler sévère.

Une sensation de froid plus ciblée. Mon tortionnaire retira quelque chose d'immense dans mon cœur même. Je le sentais.

Je hurlais. Ou tout du moins tentait. Je l'avais tellement fait au cours de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures que ma voix éraillait ne me permettait que d'émettre un gargouillement inquiétant.

J'étouffais avec mon sang. Super.

Et moi qui rêvais de mourir proprement...

\- Retenez-là !, rugit une voix qui me fit frissonner.

La vague de pouvoir rampa sur ma peau, me faisant davantage étouffer dans mon sang. J'eus la satisfaction d'entendre plusieurs grognement étouffé suite à l'intervention de l'alpha -parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un alpha pour produire ce genre de puissance- avant qu'un poids lourd tombe sur mes épaules. Je convulsais davantage, en tentant vaille que vaille de me libérer de l'étau.

Je me souvenais avec beaucoup trop de précision ce que mon ancienne meute -j'avais bien un autre adjectif pour les désigner- m'avait fait endurer pour me laisser aussi facilement faire. C'était viscérale.

Je n'abandonnerais pas. Même ma dépouille. Ce genre de considération venant d'une personne tel que moi n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

À travers le brouillard qui me rendait peu à peu insensible, je distinguais une voix qui formait un bruit de fond rassérénant...du moment que l'on n'étudiait pas le contenu de la conversation.

-...pas notre chef, Samuel.

Attendez, quoi ? Samuel ? **Mon **Samuel ?

\- Peut-être bien...mais...ordre de votre...non ?

La conversation me venait de manière hachée, un autre bruit sourd, comme un moteur , me rendis-je compte, m'empêchait d'entendre davantage.

\- Paix, Ariele.

\- Ne te mêle...de ça, Warren !

\- Silence !

La nouvelle voix, plus grave fit taire les réfractaires.

Pour ce que ça changeait. J'étais toujours entre la vie et la mort. Avec une certaine préférence pour la mort, oui.

Mes convulsions doublèrent et je n'eus bientôt plus besoin de forcer pour mettre des coups de poings et de pieds à tout-va.

Mes membres rencontrèrent une matière molle qui reçut pour la plupart l'entièreté des coups que je donnais. Et avec ça des plaintes s'élevaient.

C'était cool de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir.  
Si si, vraiment.

Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui me rendrait ma vigueur d'antan.

\- Injecte-lui de la morphine !, s'écria une voix hors d'haleine.

\- C'est une louve ! Cela ne servirait à ri... !

La voix de celui qui me tripotait le torse avec un sans-gêne incroyable s'étrangla. Au même moment, le poids qui m'écrasait se dégagea. Enfin, dégager, comment dire...c'est vite dit ?

Disons plutôt que je n'avais pas totalement perdu ma force de lycanthrope et que je dus frapper vraiment très fort parce qu'il alla frappé une paroi.

Et qu'en réaction, l'endroit où je me trouvais tangua sérieusement.

À moins que ce ne soit mon oreille interne qui ne soit complètement affolé, ou bien l'une des conséquences directe à perdre trois litres de sang dans l'heure tout en courant un marathon dans une forêt bosselé dans une nuit noire suite à une année de malnutrition ?

Allez savoir, je n'étais pas médecin,** moi**.

Et quand je voyais l'incompétence de celui qui me soignait, je n'étais pas plus rassuré !

\- Samuel, tout de suite !, grogna la même voix qui avait instauré le silence.

D'ailleurs, un autre s'installa.

Puis un grognement se fit entendre. Une secousse ébranla l'habitat une seconde fois. Un autre poids s'abattit sur mon torse. La douleur remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à poignarder ma nuque. Sous la douleur, je me cambrais.

Cette fois mon hurlement se fit entendre, retirant le reste de chaleur qui se trouvait dans l'habitacle.

Mais, pas bête la bête, celui qui m'écrasait profita du fait que la douleur me clouait au sol pour me planter quelque chose de froid dans la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule.

_Une seringue._

* * *

**_Et ouais, c'est court ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre fait le double donc vous en aurez pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça..._**

**RAR : **

**AIKO.M : ****Je mets ton pseudo en majuscules parce que ta review m'a vraiment mais alors_ vraiment !,_ plu. Franchement, merci. **

**Tu as des voix dans ta tête ? Mandieu, nous sommes sœurs d'âme ! Câliiiinnns ! ...Voilà, voilà, oui je vais bien, non je ne suis pas hystérique et toi comment ça va ? lol**

**Dès que j'ai lue ton commentaire, je me suis jeté sur "Dominante" et j'ai A-DO-RE ! Vraiment, chapeau l'artiste ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de commenter -pour les raisons énoncées plus haut-, mais je le ferais dès que possible -sous entendu dès que la wifi de ce bled pourrave voudra bien me le permettre...qui a dit que l'Homme est le maître du monde que je lui casse la gueule ? ;-) -.**

**Merci encore une fois pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche à un point ! Et encore désolé du retard *s'incline en sanglotant, perdant ainsi toute once de dignité qui lui restait*. J'espère en tout cas que je ne t'ai pas perdu et promis je laisserais une trace de ma lecture sur ta fic ;-)**

**Coton : ****Yes, you are strong ! Je ne peux pas t'en révéler davantage, mais tu ne vas pas le regretter ! Enfin j'espère...(tout ça ne présage rien de bon, lol...) Bon je te donne un indice...on est d'accord, elle se fait poursuivre par sa meute et spn "compagnon" et le résumé de ma fic parle de Sage ET de Bran, hmm ?**

**Je pense que je t'ai plus embrouillé qu'autre chose, mais j'essaie de t'aider, ça vient d'une bonne intention !**

**Et pour répondre à ce que tu as dit sur Sage, comme quoi elle était trop "sage" (joli jeu de mots, l'amie !), eh bien, je suis d'accord, mais disons qu'elle a subit des horreurs et cela peut te briser des personnes plus forte. Mon OC n'est pas invincible mais elle veut le faire croire, et avec sa puissance et sa vieillesse, peut l'aider à le faire croire, mais derrière cette force montrer il y a une véritable faiblesse que son "ex" compagnon à utiliser contre elle pour la briser, d'où le titre de ma fic, d'ailleurs ! Sur une trame de meurtres, de poursuites et d'enquêtes policières qui se raccroche à la trame originale de Briggs, que j'ai relue à l'occasion !, je voulais avant tout montrer la guérison d'une femme qui se sentait salie et au bord du gouffre. Il y aura beaucoup de jeux de pouvoirs et j'essaierais de ne pas verser dans le mélodrame et de rester dans le plus pure réalisme. Je ne crois pas aux happy ending, et mon histoire n'en comportera sûrement pas.**

**Voilà, voilà, en espérant que ça ait répondue à tes questionnements ! ;-)**

**Fuyuki417 : ****Merci beaucoup ;-) Si tu as la moindre question, je t'écoute !**

**sm33 : ****Merci, c'est gentil mais je voulais souligner un fait, c'est que je n'écris pas sur Sage de la série mais sur une Sage OC. Comme je n'avais pas lu entièrement le livre lorsque j'avais débuté la fanfic, le choix du nom a été tout à fait fortuite, je peux te l'assurer. Néanmoins, je vais remédier à ce soucis dès que possible sans que ne paraisse invraisemblable pour la suite de l'histoire. Et encore une fois merci pour cette review ;-)**

**TWICK : ****Voilà la suite ! Oui j'ai vraiment pris mon temps, j'ai dû être une limace dans une de mes vies antérieures ce qui n'est pas très flatteurs ! Merci d'ailleurs pour le compliment sur mon écriture, je n'ai jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là, c'était plutôt le développement de mon intrigue qui me bloquait ! Je résous le problème actuellement ;-)**

* * *

**A vos claviers ! J'attends vos reviews, même si ce n'est qu'un mot je les prendrais ! ;-)**


	4. Retour au source

**Et voilà la suite !**

**Je suis vraiment déçue du peu de review que le précédent chapitre a suscité ! **

**Il est vrai que mon retard a sûrement dû y être pour beaucoup de choses, mais c'est avant tout les avis -négatifs comme positif tant qu'ils sont logiquement argumenté- qui boostent un auteur, et le peu de reçu me pousse à me demander si je n'ai pas fait un faux pas et si oui, lequel ?**

**Après bon, j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir, les reviews sont un bonus plus qu'appréciable mais avoir des fidèles tel que Coton me suffit amplement !**

**D'AILLEURS !**

**Merci Coton pour ton inestimable review, si ta propositon tient toujours, je serais honorée que tu le devienne, je te propose de m'envoyer un MP afin que nous en parlions de manière plus approfondie (tu m'excuseras pour les temps de retard, je n'ai plus de wifi, ce qui m'oblige à vérifier mes mails au lycée, je te dis pas la galère).**

**Moins de blaba, voici le chapitre suivant. Le prochain viendra le lundi prochain aussi.**

**Petite précision *Helena est le prénom que prenait Sage des années 20 à 80. Moment où elle rencontra Adam.***

**Ce chapitre est davantage centrée sur le passé de Sage, vous y découvrirez notamment son véritable prénom.**

* * *

**Retour au source**

« - Warren, suis-moi, ordonna Samuel au garou, dans son élément.

Contrairement à Marie-Lou quelques minutes auparavant, le texan s'appliqua à obéir au médecin.

\- Où je la poses ?

Ben intervint l'air de rien, même si son teint étrangement blafard et la transpiration qui perlait de ses tempes faisait comprendre qu'il était tout sauf à son aise.

Personne, sauf peut-être Adam, comprenait la raison de son déterminisme à porter la jeune femme. Un écho du passé devait se faire entendre à chaque fois qu'il voyait la silhouette menue aussi déchiquetée que ses vêtements.

Les marques sur son corps ne trompait pas. Tout comme le regard voilé de Samuel.

Et les grognements de certains de la meute. Les odeurs aussi ne trompaient pas.

Adam Hauptman pouvait s'avérer le plus coriace des adversaires, il avait la rage facile. Surtout avec Mercy. L'indécision de la belle indienne, avait faillit lui coûter sa place d'Alpha. Et pourtant, il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.

Par ailleurs, toute lucidité qu'il possédait face aux découlés dramatiques qui surviendrait lorsque Bran apprendrait ce qui s'était produit -et lorsque la meute à laquelle elle possédait dorénavant l'exigerait-, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents et de prévoir milles et une scenarii qui incluait la morts des _fils de chiennes _qui avait osé touchée à Helena*****.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi diminué qu'en ce jour.

Même lorsqu'elle avait menée son régiment à travers une passe entre les deux camps du Sud-Viêt nam et du Viêt Cong, durant la bataille d'Ap Bac, leur permettant de survivre aux tirs nourris de leurs ennemis.

Elle s'était prise un éclat d'obus à l'épaule et une balle à l'estomac. Ça ne l'avait rendue que davantage enragée.

Il n'avait été que davantage admiratif de cette entêtement extrême qui poussait chacun de ses choix.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne par la suite qu'elle était une créature capable de se régénérer à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il lui en avait voulue d'ailleurs, de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir en paix. Beaucoup.

Et à présent, elle était là. Cela faisait bien cinquante ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue.

Pour ça aussi il lui en avait voulut.

Le bruit d'une collision lui fit relever la tête. Ben avait posé un peu brutalement Sage sur la table basse du mobile home où Samuel vivait en colocation avec Mercy.

Ce point d'ailleurs, le faisait toujours grincer des dents.

Décidant de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que sa jalousie mordante, il ordonna aux membres de la meute inactifs de surveiller les alentours, en arguant avoir remarqué une voiture qui les avaient suivie tout du long et ce, malgré les détours qu'ils avaient fait pour se rendre ici.

La plus rétif du groupe fut envoyé avec la femme de son premier lieutenant afin de surveiller de près Jessie.

Il ne souhaitait pas la laisser sans surveillance alors qu'une meute enragée s'était mise à la poursuite de la femme qui l'avait transformé...

**§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§§**

**§§§§§§§§§**

**§§**

**§**

_"Nous possédons aujourd'hui, un élément, un choix commun, que de mon temps, nous ne nous risquions même pas à souhaiter dans nos rêves les plus secrets. _

_L'entente._

_Oh, elle n'est pas aussi belle que ce que la définition de ce terme nous le promet, je vous le concède. Il n'en restait pas moins, qu'en mon temps, ce temps où les paysages naturels étaient révérait et non détruit pour une cause aussi triviale que deux ou trois feuilles de classeurs, ce temps où les animaux nous paraissait incroyable et que l'on vénérait avec autant de ferveur que nos dieux, ce temps sauvage et rude où une femme ne pouvait se risquer à sortir de sa chambre sans risquer par la même de se faire battre par son mari ou violer par un courtois novice suffisamment intelligent pour se masquer avant d'accomplir son forfait. Forfait qui était considéré par ailleurs comme étant le nec plus ultra de la virilité dans le cas où la nubile** n'était pas encore marié._

_Eh bien, en ce temps, cette notion n'existait pas._

_Non, c'était le temps où la loi de talion*** restait en vigueur, le temps où la loi du plus fort se sentait dans chaque geste, chaque respiration._

_Pas d'égalité, pas de justice._

_Beaucoup de dureté, de cruauté et d'horreur._

_Ce temps-là, je l'avais vécue. Je suis née dans un château, avec le plus haut des rangs que pouvait rêver une femme, celui de haute dignitaire du royaume. De Princesse._

_Je ne trouve pas de meilleure traduction à cela, même si notre manière d'agir restait beaucoup plus barbare que celle de la cour des Mérovingiens._

_Je suis Salomé. __Shlomtzion, serait plus exacte._

_Enfin, dans ma vie d'humaine._

_Oui, cette femme qui dansa si parfaitement aux yeux de son père, le roi, qu'elle parvint, sous la férule totale de sa mère vindicative, à recevoir comme présent la tête d'un des apôtres de la sainte Écriture, se propulsant ainsi dans la sphère des femmes tentatrices et sensuelles bannies de l'Église._

_Comme souvent, l'histoire est toute autre._

_Beaucoup plus cruelle, moins romancée et surtout revêtant cette aspect inéluctable qui nous procure toujours ce pincement au cœur._

_Et lorsque je regarde en arrière, c'est l'impression que me donne mon passé, mon présent, tout comme mon avenir._

_Un continuel accident de voiture. Vous savez pourtant que la collision vous sera, non seulement pour vous mais pour tous les passagers !, mortelle pourtant votre pied, malgré son enthousiasme envers le frein, ne parvient pas à le stopper et vous voyez alors cette accident qui vous coûtera la vie, se dérouler, sans même pouvoir bouger le petit doigt._

_C'est à ce moment que l'on se rend compte, que de n'importe quel région que nous venons, d'espèces et de puissances variables et dévastatrice, rien ne sera jamais suffisamment puissant pour surpasser cela._

_La fatalité. Le Destin. Dieu. Yahvé. Allah. _

_L'Ange de la Mort. Les Moires. Bouddha. _

_Seth ou bien tout simplement le karma._

_Posez donc un nom à ce qui vous effraies si cela vous rassure, il n'en reste pas moins que lorsque son frisson glacé nous effleure, nous ne pouvons que fermer les yeux et encaisser._

_Ou mourir._

_Et bien c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit à ce moment-là._

_Je n'ai pas tuée cet apôtre, ce Jean le Baptiste. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait dire si c'était bien lui ?, il ne portait pas ce nom là, lorsque je le rencontrais pour la première fois._

_Non, en fait, c'était un lycanthrope réprimant ses plus bas instincts en l'enveloppant dans des valeurs judéo pré-chrétienne qui n'avait rien à envier aux Inquisiteurs Espagnole quelques siècles plus tard._

_Cet homme avait été anéantit dans le saccage de mon royaume, lorsque je fus marié à mon frère. Enfin, beau-frère. Il était le fruit de l'union légitime entre l'ancienne **H**__**ամա** – la Grande Reine comme nous pourrions le traduire en anglais- et le _**_երկար __**թագավոր** -_**_autrement dit, le Grand Roi-._

_Tous le contraire de moi._

_Une rumeur persistante dans le royaume voulait que ma mère soit une redoutable sorcière adepte des Arts Noires. Toujours selon la même histoire de croquemitaine, elle aurait usée de ses pouvoirs pour tuer la Reine en place et attirer le Roi dans sa couche. Et ce, de manière durable._

_Pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point cet homme était insatiable._

_Enfin, ma génitrice s'avérait être sortie du néant, littéralement parlant. Ce qui rendait son haut-rang de noble femme très controversée. Certains disaient qu'elle avait dû tué la femme dont elle avait pris la vie, le rang et l'identité même. _

_Toutes rumeurs possède un fond de vérité._

_Oui, ma mère était une impostrice, et oui, ses pouvoirs étaient...purement terrifiants._

_Oui, je suis une bâtarde, et oui, son mari en avait connaissance._

_Pour autant, elle ne l'avait pas hypnotiser, ou je ne sais quelle aberration, non._

_Ils étaient tout les deux avides d'un pouvoir qui dépassait celui de la royauté._

_Un pouvoir qui donnait l'impression euphorique de surpasser les pauvres fourmis à terre, un pouvoir qui sonnait faux lorsque l'on se rendait compte, soumis et irrémédiablement brisé par cette magie, que ce qui nous avait semblé bon n'était en fait qu'un simulacre de faussetés qui amenait droit à la mort._

_Ou à la folie la plus destructrice._

_Je le sais parce que je l'ai vue._

_Plusieurs fois._

_Sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de fixer, impuissante les retombées._

_Ce doit être ça, la fatalité. Ou quelque soit son véritable nom._

_J'y avais été confronté durant les deux milles années qui s'était écoulées. Les Rois et les Reines changeaient peut-être physiquement, les sociétés évoluaient ou se figeaient avant de s'effondrer dans la plus totale des indifférences, mais finalement, il n'y a que ce sentiment de profonde impuissance qui réussissait à vous ébranlez, alors même que l'humanité qui définissait l'individu que vous étiez, s'étiolait à chaque minutes passées._

_Cette impression ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté._

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bran._

_Lui aussi, avait une mère pratiquante des Arts Obscurs. À la différence, qu'il n'était pas né de et par cette magie, comme moi._

_Bran, Samuel puis Charles._

_Et là, je peux dire que malgré toute la mauvais foi dont je pouvais faire preuve, la vérité suintait de mon corps sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher._

_J'avais retrouvé mon humanité à son contact. _

_Je me demande toujours si cela avait été une bonne idée de lutter autant pour sauvegarder quelque chose qui me faisait autant souffrir..."_

****§§§§§§§§§§****

****§§§§§****

****§§****

****§****

Il cligna des yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand de stupeur alors que le temps semblait se figer autour de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, fut tout ce que pût bégayer le second lieutenant.

\- Bien sûr que si, idiot, ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer le moins dominant de toute la meute, plus incisif que Warren ne l'aurait accepté en temps normal.

Il garda néanmoins pour lui le reste de sa réplique visant l'intellect du texan en se disant qu'il y avait certaine limite à ne pas dépasser, comme le conseillait le regard du doc.

Le garou ne prit même pas garde à la remarque, toute son attention focaliser sur les différentes blessures qui ornait le corps de la rousse.

Un coup de pied diriger vers ses valseuses le fit recentrer sur le moment présent. Il l'évita de justesse, en abattant ses mains sur les chevilles osseuses de la rousse.

Bon Dieu, même endormie cette bonne femme ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille !

_Sage, _comme ils disaient qu'elle s'appelait. On aura trouvé mieux comme sobriquet pour cette furie.

Il allégea tout de même sa prise lorsqu'il sentit la chair bosselée sous ses doigts.

Merde, l'immonde pourriture qui lui avait causé ses blessures était un homme mort, se fit-il la réflexion en avisant la lueur prédatrice qui s'était enflammée dans l'œil de Samuel lorsqu'il avait découvert son corps dénudé.

Ils avaient dû couper le tissu et l'arracher ensuite tellement qu'il était collée à ses blessures.

\- Warren remet sa jambe en place et Ben, tient là, ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il eût pris connaissance des observations du jeune homme sur la régénérescence plus que défaillante de la louve.

\- Mercedes, amène-moi la caisse à l'entrée, poursuivit-il en maintenant la nuque de la jeune femme en place.

Celle-ci gémit en papillonnant des paupières.

Les effets de la morphine avait pris du temps à se dissiper. Même pour une humaine.

\- Llewellyn, hoqueta-t-elle, les yeux humides de douleur. J'ai mal.

Les émotions qui défilèrent dans les yeux anthracites du blond firent détourner les yeux à la petite assemblée.

Adam remarqua l'air revêche du cadet de la meute et grimaça. Il était resté jusque-là en-dehors de la mission chirurgicale, se contentant d'endosser le rôle de garde-chiourme, dans le cas où, toute cette peur et ce sang qui émanait de la rousse n'en fasse disjoncter un.

À raison, apparemment.

\- Ben ?

\- Ça va, grogna celui-là, le jaune de ses yeux s'affaiblissant pour finalement déserter le noisette initial. Ça va, Adam.

L'échange en resta là.

Un petit cri s'échappa de la garou garrotté. Ben relâcha immédiatement son emprise en avisant que sa poigne s'était resserré par inadvertance sur la cheville blessée.

\- Je sais. Ne bouge pas, lui adjoignit justement le blond alors qu'elle commençait à se tortiller de douleur. Sage, il faut que tu me dises comment cela t'es arrivée ?

\- Daniel et...et la meute, c'est leur faute, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Il m'a droguée...je ne sens plus la louve, Llewellyn.

Sa nausée s'accentua.

Elle dodelina de la tête alors que la silhouette de Samuel se dépliait soudain pour projeter une ombre persistante au-dessus d'elle.

La même angoisse brutale grimpa de sa moelle jusqu'à sa nuque toujours emprisonnée avant que ses yeux ne roule fébrilement dans ses orbites. Son corps s'imprégna de la peur si délectable pour ses congénères, mais elle n'était pas en état pour remarquer que sa vie était réellement en jeu.

\- Samuel !

Cela fût dit en chœur par Ben -d'un ton rogue, alors que ses yeux s'enflammait poussant Adam à s'approcher- et Mercy -d'un ton alarmé, alors qu'elle avisait tout le sang qui s'était écoulée de la plaie de la jeune femme et qui gouttait sur son mobilier en un incessant _plic ploc_ encore plus discernable dans le silence lourd de la pièce.

Le regard brisé qu'il lança à l'indienne la fit reculer d'un pas.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face au Samuel qui avait laissé la place à Sam à la mort de cet enfant à l'hôpital.

Reprenant son souffle, et par ce biais le contrôle de ses deux jambes qui avaient désertés à ce spectacle, elle posa l'énorme caisse noir sur l'une des chaises libres.

Y était stocké un nécessaire de survie, des nutriments et de poches de sérum physiologique, des scalpels et des intraveineuses en masse.

Il avait préparé le terrain depuis un long moment déjà.

\- Llewellyn ?, s'enquit une Sage au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Qui ne s'arrangeait pas face au soudain silence de plombs qui lui répondit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se débattre, des réminiscences de ce que d'autres garou lui avait fait lui revenant brusquement en mémoire, une brusque douleur irradia de sa cheville cassée et l'immobilisa aussi sûrement que leurs poignes réunies.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O de douleur pur, alors que les larmes que contenait ses yeux perlèrent et dévalèrent ses joues.

Le cri déchirant ne tarda pas à sortir lorsque ce fût au tour de son épaule mordue par le loup.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle sombra une seconde fois.

****§§§§§§§§§§§****

****§§§§§§****

****§§****

****§****

**_**703 av. J-C, Etrurie du Nord, Latium**_**

_"- N'importe quoi !, grognais-je excédée en accentuant la force de mes pas._

_J'étais furieuse._

_Non, pire._

_Folle de rage._

_Mes pas martelaient les dalles de pierre du donjon, alors même que le cliquetis des armes de ma garde personnelle retentissait en écho saccadé qui ne faisait qu'exacerber ma colère._

_De plus, je m'étouffais dans ma robe d'apparat, d'un noir encre qui révélait mon état de veuve prétendument éplorée._

_Ce qui me faisait le plus mal était cette ridicule couronne agrafée à ma tête et tirant intraitablement mes cheveux roux en arrière, qui semblait flamboyant devant tant de couleurs ternes._

_Mon mari pouvait toujours croupir dans le prétendu Enfer de ces crétins de «Nouveaux Croyants» ! Pour ce que ça me faisait !_

_Mes pas me menèrent droit à la suite de ma mère, qui était comme chaque jour que les Dieux produisaient, la cible de ma colère._

_Je comprenais soudainement mieux le sourire qui avait accompagné Père lorsqu'il est mort. Avec une harpie pareil, il devenait soudainement plus compréhensible le bonheur de mourir !_

_Les gardes à sa porte, habillé de la livrée verte obligatoire, joignirent les pieds et bombèrent le torse, leur lance rudimentaire relevé, de même que leur menton._

_Je n'y pris même pas garde, arrachant d'une poussée magique aussi forte que l'était ma colère les battants de la porte._

_\- Vous!, rugis-je. Comment avez-vous osée !?_

_Pas déstabilisé pour deux sous de mon entrée en matière grandiloquente, elle cessa d'entretenir sa dame de compagnie, levant vers moi ses yeux émeraude._

_\- Ma fille adorée ! Qu'est-ce qui vous mène dans mes appartements avec tant de...hargne? Vous aurais-je tant manquée que cela?, s'enquit-elle en croisant ses mains dans son giron._

_C'eût le don de m'enrager davantage qu'il me semblait possible de l'être._

_La jeune fille, aussi brune que toutes les femmes de ce satanée pays, gloussa à son insertion._

_Mon regard, qui devait sûrement briller d'une menace de mort imminente, se posa sur elle, la faisant déglutir avec peine. _

_\- Oh, voyons __Shlomtzion, je t'ai mieux élevée que cela, me morigéna-t-elle en passant automatiquement au tutoiement lorsque les gardes se replièrent vers la sortie. Cesse de malmener cette pauvre jeune fille._

_\- Oh,oh, ricanais-je d'une voix rauque. Je devrais peut-être faire ce que vous avez fait ? Tuer mon mari puis celui de ma fille !_

_Si mon arrivée n'avait pas réussit à la faire lever, la vérité -je ne considérais pas cela comme une accusation mais comme un relevé simple des faits réels!- elle, la fit bondir de son siège. Les tissus de sa robe doré se froissèrent alors qu'elle ramenait sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène en arrière._

_Ses yeux brillèrent d'une indignation qui me paraissait beaucoup trop surjouée pour me paraître réel._

_\- Comment oses-tu ?, articula-t-elle froidement._

_Sentant le vent tourné, la servante décida de décamper, mais c'était sans compter ma mère qui loin de lâcher le morceau, claqua brusquement des doigts. Ses innombrables bagues en tintèrent._

_La brune s'affala brusquement sur le même sofa qu'elle avait tenté de quitter, deux secondes de cela, les yeux révulsés._

_\- Toujours aussi grandiloquente, mère !, la narguais-je._

_\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis entrée ici comme une des Furies tout en m'accusant de tous les maux._

_\- De tous les maux ? N'exagérons rien, ce serait vous donnez trop d'importance !, ricanais-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine alors que le mobilier commençait à trembler des deux puissances magiques qui se confrontaient. Non. Je me contente simplement d'établir une vérité qui, comme des milliers d'autres auraient dû être découverte depuis longtemps._

_\- En hurlant ainsi à tout-va ?, s'enquit-elle plus réfrigérante à chaque mot sortant de sa bouche._

_\- Hurler ?, demandais-je comme si je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je me dirigeais vers les lourdes tentures aux profondes couleurs, les manipulant distraitement sans pour autant la quitter de mon champs de vision avant de me récrier comme si je venais de me souvenir de cet élément : Ah, ça. Une mise en scène destiné à prévenir tout le monde que je n'étais pas heureuse de vous voir. Ainsi s'ils entendent un quelconque bruit, ils sauront que ce ne sont pas de joie que ces bruits se font entendre. Je ne toucherais pas à vos alcools et vos petits gâteaux aussi, sait-on jamais quel idée d'empoisonnement vous sera venue à l'esprit aux termes de cette discussion._

_Les rides qui commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle les plissa._

_\- Qui te l'as appris ?, siffla-t-elle._

_Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et le vert devint le noir d'obsidienne de mes nombreux cauchemars. Un courant de magie roula sur ma peau dénudé, de la plante de mes pieds à ma nuque, dressant en autant d'avertissement les poils de ma nuque. De la magie noir. Suppurante. Malsaine. Instable. En un mot : Dangereuse. Mais j'étais trop en colère pour que le danger de la situation ne m'apparaissent. _

_J'avais éviter de me trouver seule avec ma génitrice depuis le jour où elle m'avait punie de mon inconséquence -sous-entendu que je lui avais montré une énième fois que je n'étais pas un pantin et que je ne le serais sans doute jamais...en tout cas pour une âme aussi pervertie que la sienne...- d'une balafre qui traversait à présent tout mon dos d'une cicatrice aux bords déchiquetée pas franchement belle à voir._

_M'arrachant à ce souvenir peu agréable, je la contrais de ma magie. Encore plus nauséabonde. Hideuse._

_Le souvenir de la manière dont je me l'étais approprié me glaçait toujours d'horreur et de dégoût._

_La digne fille de sa mère, pensais-je non sans ironie._

_\- Vous est-il si difficile de concevoir que votre fille soit capable d'un tant soit peu de réflexion ?_

_Je refermais la bouche immédiatement lorsque l'odeur d'œufs avariés et de putréfaction avancé se déposa sous ma langue en une persistante manifestation du pouvoir qui tentait de briser mes défenses._

_\- Évidemment. Si tu étais aussi intelligente qu'impulsive, là, j'aurais du souci à me faire, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre, tout à fait dénué de l'animosité que je lui connaissais. _

_Aoutch. Ça c'était de la relève simple de faits réels._

_\- De toutes façons, cela était primordiale._

_\- Tuer Père ? Il vous mangeait dans la main !_

_\- Ça c'est ce qu'il voulait bien faire voir. Tu faisais honte à sa débile de virilité. Et je n'étais qu'une catin pour lui. Une catin extrêmement puissante, mais qui reste une catin. Elle haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers l'alcôve qui lui servait à entreposer ses vins. Dès que je lui aurais appris tous ce que je connaissais sur les Arts, il nous aurait renié ! Ou donné à brûler aux prêcheurs de ce Jésus vindicatif. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'une moue dégoûtée. Et j'ai beaucoup trop sacrifier pour laisser cet idiot me retirer tout cela._

_Ce fût à mon tour de plisser les yeux._

_Croyez donc le serpent et vous êtes sûr de périr avant le crépuscule._

_\- Et J__ãræk ?_

_Elle glissa vers moi, ses yeux extrêmement ourlée et toujours aussi noire que l'abysse me vrillant l'intérieur du crâne. Elle sourit en se rendant compte de ma résistance à ses pouvoirs psychique._

_\- Il me désirait, je l'ai comblée. Puis tué. _

_Devant ma colère évidente, elle haussa des épaules, en arguant qu'il m'aurait de toutes manières répudiée. Elle m'avait facilité la tâche et la vie en l'exécutant derechef._

_Un rire caverneux me traversa de part en part en entendant cet pantomime de protection maternel et me rappela la comparaison que je m'étais faite en la voyant ainsi ondoyer à travers la pièce._

_Elle n'était pas le serpent, non, mais le chanteur qui le faisait danser à ses sons._

_C'était moi le serpent._

_Un fabuleux guet-apens._

_\- À qui veux-tu attirer l'attention en me propulsant ainsi dans tes manigances, mère ?_

_\- Je me suis peut-être trompée à propos de toi, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer après un long silence où nous nous étions contentées de nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Quel gâchis de potentiel._

_\- Je me fiche de ce que tu comptes faire, mais soyons clair, ma très chère et adorée mère, articulais-je lentement en lâchant la tenture déjà en flammes. Je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à m'y coller, nos deux souffles se heurtait, tout comme nos magies tout autant infect que destructrices. J'avançais encore le buste, jusqu'à me retrouver à son oreille. _

_\- Touche à mon fils, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la défiais-je de nouveau, et je t'arracherais les yeux et la langue, sans une once d'hésitation. Il me manquait justement des tripes humains pour certains de mes sorts._

_\- Ma fille..., débuta-t-elle après avoir rejeté la tête pour pouvoir mieux me voir._

_Elle n'eût pas le temps d'aller plus loin._

_Des grognements se firent entendre._

_Nous nous retournâmes, inquiètes, alors que la porte vibrait de la force dont fut sûrement projeter l'un des gardes._

_La mimique lasse de ma génitrice me fit bondir immédiatement. Et pas de joie._

_\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?, grognais-je en reprenant le vouvoiement._

_\- Une petite expérience. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout sous contrôle._

_\- Sous contrôle ? Mes hommes, vos hommes -la pointais-je violemment du doigt- se font massacrer par -delà cette porte par...des _**mardagayls** !**

_Je rouvris mes yeux, juste à temps pour la remarquer tirer son coutelas sacrificiel de son décolleté._

_\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?, demandais-je la gorge nouée._

_Mais je le savais déjà. J'avais accès à ses pensées qu'elle ne cachait plus, maintenant qu'elle avait ferré sa proie._

_\- Tu es intelligente, concéda-t-elle en reculant vers l'ombre d'un mur. Mais trop lente. Les __**mardagayls **__de nos contrées aiment le goût de ceux de ta race, et moi, j'ai besoin _**_ des _**_**mardagayls **__pour le rituel que je compte préparer._

_\- Quoi ? Mais... ?_

_Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes investigations, que déjà la porte cédait en un craquement sonore._

_Une marée de pattes griffus, des crocs étincelant et des mers de fourrures bigarrées nous engloutit dans leur danse macabre._

_Je luttais, mais malgré ma puissance, je n'étais pas l'un des Dieux dont rêvait de s'élever à leur rang ma mère, non._

_Je n'étais qu'une bâtarde._

_Alors, la marée grondante me submergea._

**_Ce jour, vit le début de mon asservissement..._****»**

* * *

***Helena est en fait Sage.**

****nubile : jeune adolescente prête pour le mariage, c'est-à-dire, à cette époque, 12 ans.  
**

*****loi du talion : "oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent" est ce qui caractérise le plus élémentairement cette loi, édicté dans la Torah.**

********mardagayls : loups-garous en arménien classique****

* * *

**** Reviews, please !  
****


	5. Humanité

_**Salut ! **_

_**Alors, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir. **_

_**Continuez sur cette voie !**_

**Je tenais aussi à prévenir :**

**SAGE EST UN OC ET NON LA SAGE DE PATRICIA BRIGGS. J'AI COMMENCE CETTE HISTOIRE AVANT DE LIRE LE SECOND TOME OU IL ETE FAIT MENTION D'ELLE !**

**HEUREUSEMENT C'ETAIT DANS MES PROJETS DE LUI FAIRE CHANGER DE NOM, DONC TOUT VA BIEN !**

**A lundi prochain pour la suite (je rentre samedi chez moi, yooupi !)**

**En attendant, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

**Humanité**

_**1587, Angleterre**_

_« - Je te vois bien avec une cravate, dis-je non sans humour._

_L'homme aux traits mauresques marqués grommela un instant avant de se rendre compte que je plaisantais._

_\- Et toi avec de la crinoline, rétorqua-t-il simplement en jaugeant ma tenue plus que bouffante, de rigueur aux bals imposés._

_Je pinçais les lèvres, agacée. C'était une mode naissante, qui à mon humble avis, était davantage humiliante que les carrés de peaux de bête._

_**Au moins, n'étais-je pas libre de mes mouvements avec ceux-ci ?, soupirais-je par devers moi.**_

_Ma foi, oui ! _

_Inutile de préciser à quel point j'avais hâte que cette mode disparaisse avec autant de rapidité que son créateur !_

_Je délaissais le sujet sensible un instant pour aviser le regard lupin nerveux de mon tendre compagnon. La dernière remarque était dénué du ton que je lui connaissais lorsqu'il était mécontenté. Pour cause, son regard se baladait de gauche à droite, recherchant dans l'obscurité moite de la forêt un quelconque danger à s'y aventurer._

_\- Tu es ridicule à secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite tel un lapin éperdu. Tu es un lycanthrope, que diable ! Tu es censé être le prédateur, le Maure, non la proie._

_\- La donne peut vite s'inverser, surtout lorsque je décide de suivre une folle dans des contrées inhospitalières à la recherche de Beowulf, encore plus inhospitalier que les terres qu'il habite aux vues du nombre de cadavres qu'il disperse sur son chemin. Et tu veux que je gambade un sourire niais aux lèvres, tout cela pour tes beaux yeux ? Et puis arrête de m'appeler « le Maure » !_

_Il détestait son surnom. Pour lui, cela revenait à le réduire à une partie de lui qui, somme toutes, n'était pas la plus grande de son corps. Il mettait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à m'appeler par mon nom complet. _

_Les nouveaux lycanthropes aussi rigoureux sont très rares, et il fallait que je tombe sur l'un d'entre eux, en plein hiver Sibérien, il y a cinq cent ans de cela en plein grignotage de femme. Ô joie._

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais à chaque fois que tu avisais la présence d'une femme, **loup **?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer en appuyant bien sur le diminutif._

_Mais apparemment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis puisqu'il se contenta de s'écarter légèrement de moi afin de ne pas être brouillé par la forte odeur d'encens que je dégageais._

_Malgré ma lycanthropie, des restes de ma magie se collait à mon aura de louve avec autant d'acharnement qu'une hyène affamée le ferait d'un cadavre d'antilope. Les émanations pour mon odorat étaient tout simplement infects, alors, même si je détestais les parfums en tout genre, je m'étais décidé à m'en recouvrir. Pour le bien de tous. Enfin, surtout le mien, quoi._

_\- Allah, Sélie, il en a tué des dix fois plus forts que nous, et tout aussi vieux !_

_\- Impossible, tranchais-je durement en lui faisant face, interrompant par la même la marche. Je te rappelle que j'ai veillé à ce que personne ne me dépassent en âge. Tu peux me considérais comme la plus vieille de notre race._

_Chaque jeune loup possède une phase d'agressivité plus ou moins longue. La mienne a duré dix ans. Personne ne m'avait prise en charge, j'étais soudain libérée de l'emprise d'une mère psychorigide, sans pouvoir apaiser la rage bouillonnante causé par tout ce qu'elle m'avait obligé à faire. Le pire dans la souillure indélébile qu'elle m'avait causé, c'était que j'y avais pris plaisir, à la fin. Horrible mais exact dans les faits. J'avais aimé ça et c'était cette sensation qui m'avait libérée d'elle. Pas la mort de mon fils, ni celle de ma sœur, non. _

_Mais j'étais trop lâche. Je ne l'avais pas tuée._

_Les loups sont très territoriaux. Les mâles de plusieurs meutes m'avaient attaquée lorsque désœuvrée, je m'étais introduite dans leur plaine. Il était inconcevable pour ces vieux Alphas qu'une femme puisse les surpasser en ruse et en puissance lupine. _

_Ils en étaient morts. Pas moi._

_Au fil du temps, j'ai appris que les louves étaient très rare, quelques spécimens dans tout le globe. Apparemment nous n'étions pas très nombreuse. De même dans cette infinité, les dominantes étaient perles rares. Mais bon, les Alphas de cet époque ont toujours été cruels. Une pauvre petite chose à gouverner est toujours plus plaisante qu'un monstre capable de vous chasser de votre propre tanière._

_Pauvres petits loups sans défense... _

_\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?_

_Sa voix m'éloigna des années de carnages enragées et de tueries glaciales pour me recentrer sur l'instant présent._

_\- Autant pour moi que de te voir pérorer tel une pie effrayé de son ombre._

_\- La comparaison est aussi peu flatteuse que la mienne._

_\- C'est de bonne guerre, tu ne penses pas ?_

_Le silence retomba durant les cinq autres kilomètres que nous mîmes à chercher l'objet de notre convoitise._

_Je commençais à sérieusement douter de mon informateur lorsque les feuillages bruissèrent nous figeant une seconde fois dans l'expectative d'un événement qui accorderait crédit à mon espérance. _

_L'air tourna._

_Mes lèvres se tordirent et s'étendirent dans un sourire que je savais lupin. Hussan me fixa un instant, grimaçant et pas du tout consentant._

_La chasse pouvait commencer._

_\- Tu sens ?_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour me cracher l'une de ses réparties dont il avait le secret et qui l'avait d'ailleurs mené à se faire mordre par un loup qui n'avait pas apprécié la blague, lorsque l'odeur le percuta avec autant de force que le poids du loup sur son dos._

_Le sol se déroba sous lui et ses poumons expirèrent brusquement tout l'air qu'il contenait sous le choc de la chute. De même, il sentit ses côtes prêtes à céder au moindre mouvement brusque du garou à quatre pattes sur lui._

_Ça lui apprendrait à écouter la dominante qui semblait prendre ses aises à ses côtés._

_Je me reculais tranquillement, faisant ce que j'avais fait durant ma captivité : observer attentivement dans le but d'en apprendre le plus possible._

_\- Mmh. Plus facile à trouver que je ne le pensais..._

_Je m'arrêtais net dans ma phrase lorsqu'un second grondement retentit dans mon dos. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas perçu._

_Je décidais donc d'étudier avec davantage de méticulosité le monstre sur pattes qui grognait sourdement sur le dos de mon cher ami. Et de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas celui que je cherchais._

_Pelage blanc, yeux tout aussi translucide, plutôt gros pour un loup-garou. Totalement surdimensionné pour être confondu avec un de nos cousins éloignés._

_Au-delà de l'apparence, il se contrôlait trop bien pour être celui que je cherchais._

_\- Branneck'Il' Cornerl ? Je me trompe ?, m'enquis-je en me retournant nonchalamment._

_Débuter en annonçant que je connaissais sa mère, serait une très mauvaise entrée en matière, même pour l'indifférente que je suis. C'est que je tenais à mon statut poussiéreux de louve dominante et que ce n'était sûrement pas en énervant un berserk que je réussirais à garder la tête sur les épaules et de là, mon statut de louve intègre._

_CQFD, donc._

_De la douceur, de la patience et de la compassion._

_Voilà ce qu'il fallait._

_Tout ce que je ne possédais pas._

_Super. J'étais dans de très mauvais draps._

_\- C'est quand tu veux, grommela irrité le Maure._

_Ah, tiens, je l'aurais presque oublié, celui-là !_

_Il ne semblait pas enragé, contrairement à ce que j'aurais crû. Son pelage brun luisait d'une lueur argentée sous les rayons lunaires alors que je m'avançais d'un pas. Je fixais résolument la fourrure de son corps. _

_Mon chausson ripa soudainement sur une branche, mon buste pencha dangereusement à l'avant afin de compenser le déséquilibre. Dans le mouvement, mon regard croisa celui dorée du loup transformé et je **sus**._

_Mon espèce pouvait possédait le don de double vue. Ce don se manifestait de différentes manières, de manière symbolique ou beaucoup plus terre-à-terre, tout dépendait de l'esprit, de l'âme en somme -non pas en tant qu'entité supérieur purement religieuse tel que le prône les chrétiens mais bien en tant qu'un amas d'expériences, de savoir et d'envie, un amas conduisant le corps de ses désirs et de ses besoins-. Je faisais partie de cet caste élitiste bien contre mon gré. Malgré mon pragmatisme, ou sûrement dans le vain espoir de la Nature à le compenser, j'avais hérité de visions brouillonnes aux émotions déroutantes et à la symbolique généralement compris qu'une fois que l'action se soit déroulée. Un don qui ne servait à rien et qui aurait apparemment survécu à ma transformation. Bien ma veine._

_Pourtant, mon don se donnait un mal de chien -sans jeu de mots, vraiment...- à attirer mon intention en répétant la même scène à chaque nuit._

_Ce loup asservi par une mère assoiffée de puissance, lui et son fils. Ce loup puissant._

_Je connaissais sa mère. Dans mon rêve, les scènes la mettant en avant étant des plus explicites. Mais je la connaissais aussi de son vivant._

_Ce loup était plus courageux que moi._

_Il ferait donc l'affaire._

_J'avais vécut dans leur village des Highlands. Une micro-seconde dans les mille cinq cent années que j'avais déjà traversé. Je m'étais enfuie le soir du huitième mois lorsqu'une vague nauséabonde de pur magie noire avait fait tressaillir les fondements même de mes barrières métaphysiques._

_Un sortilège de vie et de mort. _

_Tellement semblable à ceux que ma chère génitrice sûrement toujours en vadrouille, pratiquaient._

_Je n'avais donc pas cherché plus loin._

_Je ne lui dirais pas non plus que j'aurais pu lui éviter ces années de souffrances et de retranchements, que j'avais été tout simplement trop lâche pour penser autrement qu'à moi. Je m'étais transformé et j'avais courue. Le lendemain, j'avais piqué des vêtements à un paysan qui m'appris que je me trouvais sur la côte ouest de l'île, à quelques kilomètres à peine du littoral. Je l'avais assommée et m'étais faufilée dans l'un des nombreux bateaux marchand en mouillage. Puis j'avais attendue. Et j'avais fuie, plus loin, commandé par un instinct de survie affûtée par des années de terreur._

_Un craquement me fit serrer des dents._

_\- Cesse tes gamineries, Hussan._

_\- Ces loups sont des menaces. _

_\- Ils seront des menaces lorsqu'ils t'arracheront un bras. Te transformer ne fera qu'accélérer l'aboutissement de cette scène. Alors je te suggère de te calmer._

_Deux grognements simultanés me répondirent. L'un du seul membre de ma meute et je n'y prêta guère d'attention. L'autre de celui qui me faisait face._

_Toute curiosité disparu de son visage et il montra les crocs en signe d'avertissement._

_\- C'est bon, je peux me transformer ?, me cracha mon acolyte-plus-tout-à-fait-._

_\- Non._

_Et mon pouvoir d'Alpha se déploya de lui-même, débusquant tel une tête chercheuse la cible de mon ordre afin de le contraindre à lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toute._

_Je baissais la tête et montrais mon cou, m'agenouillant dans le mouvement._

_Je sentais que cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour se relever..._

_Mes yeux restèrent néanmoins fichés dans les siens de même que mon pouvoir suspendu dans l'air, crépitant d'une tension lourde qui faisait tout son sens lorsque l'on avisait le tableau que nous devions produire._

_\- Nous sommes venus en paix, frère._

_Le silence s'allongea. Perdura. S'alourdit._

_Je courbais davantage le cou. Dénudé et totalement vulnérable._

_Ma louve hurla de domination et je dus serrer les dents, au risque de les déchausser pour éviter de me transformer sur le champ._

_Mes yeux picotèrent. Sûrement prirent-ils la couleur de ceux de ma louve._

_L'un or l'autre charbon. La couleur carmin du pelage de Sauvage ne faisait qu'accentuer la bizarrerie de ma généalogie._

_Après un laps de temps assez court, le loup trottina jusqu'à moi, continuant de grogner dans la même registre menaçant._

_Ses canines s'enfoncèrent durement dans le tendre de mon cou et j'eus un soudain accès de panique. _

_Avais-je commise une erreur ? Je sentis du grabuge derrière moi._

« Ne bouge pas! »

_L'ordre bondit avec la rapidité d'un boulet de canon et assomma à moitié Hussan qui cessa net de se débattre. De toute façon, cela ne faisait que le blesser davantage. J'avais rarement vue de griffes aussi longues que celle de Loup Blanc._

_Mon corps eut de violents spasmes alors qu'outre la peur, je devais m'acharner à garder dans sa cage Sauvage, qui ne semblait pas vouloir jouer à ce jeu._

_La douleur me rappela à l'ordre, des rigoles de sang se formait qui se refroidissait en coulant sur ma peau moite._

_Étrangement, la seule pensée qui me vint fut l'horreur de faire disparaître ses tâches. Les spasmes gagnèrent en intensité et le grognement que poussa le loup derrière moi m'apprit que ce n'était pas censée se passer ainsi._

_Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait que je le regardais dans les yeux ? Sûrement._

_Mais j'étais plus vieille et plus forte que lui. Je pouvais faire beaucoup de choses sans que ma louve ne bondisse. Peut-être que l'âge m'avait donné une marge de manœuvre plus grande mais il n'empêchait qu'elle restait drastiquement réduite. Un Soumis aurait baisser les yeux. Un Oméga l'aurait apaiser en se soumettant entièrement. Mais une vieille dominante ?_

_Ce serait trop facile, mes bons seigneurs._

_Je venais donc de découvrir la limite de ma louve. Et se rendre compte que côté lupin, l'instinct de survie se réduisait à un carré de peau alors même que l'on me broyait l'œsophage et le larynx ne m'enchantait guère._

_Mais j'en avais plus que marre de ces fichus rêves. Je voulais qu'ils disparaissent. Alors je ferais ce qu'il m'ordonnait pratiquement de faire et retournerait à ma vie de vagabondage la tête légère._

_Je ne sais pas ce que ces pupilles dorées d'une froideur effrayante pour un animal censément au sang chaud trouvèrent dans les miens. De la peur ? De la douleur ? De la détermination ? Du fatalisme ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Mais il me lâcha et recula dans les ombres des chênes et des saules centenaires._

_Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit._

_Un autre grognement retentit derrière moi suivit d'un soupir de soulagement alors que Loup Blanc sautait joyeusement de son perchoir -qui ne se trouvait être personne d'autres que le Maure- avant de rejoindre celui qui devait être son père._

_Beaucoup plus svelte que lui. Ce qui rendait étrangement._

_Je secouais légèrement la tête, tanguais un peu en me relevant, maudit mes jupons avant de me stabiliser sur mes deux pieds. Le tout sans quitter des yeux les deux points jaunes. Qui grandirent à leur tour. Je soufflais en attendant qu'il finisse son Changement...qui fût plus long et douloureux que la normale._

_Conséquence de sa longue période en loup._

_\- Branneck ?_

_\- Bran._

_La voix douce m'étonna tellement que je faillis perdre une seconde fois l'équilibre. _

_C'était...inattendue._

_Je suis demi-fae , pour moi la rhétorique des noms était des plus primordiale, alors sans faire de commentaire j'opinais du chef tout en m'adressant une note mentale que je rangeais aux tréfonds de mon esprit, là où je classais tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de me sauver de problèmes plus qu'épineux._

_\- Que me voulez-vous ?_

_La voix devint plus grave. S'apprêtait-t-il à attaquer ? Étrange s'il avait pris la peine de se transformer._

_Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que tout se produisit. Cette force étrange que tout le monde craint._

_Certain l'appelle la fatalité, d'autres les Moires._

_Je lui attribuais un surnom plus basique : l'amour._

_Il sortit du couvert de la forêt. Je le jaugeais. Je ne ressentais pourtant rien à cet instant. Ni mille ans plus tard. Pourtant ce fût à cet instant que nos loups se liguèrent contre notre volonté et débutèrent le tissage du lien qui nous causerait tant d'ennuis à l'avenir._

_Hum, les Moires aussi, ça convenait._

_Inéluctable accident de voiture qu'est ma vie. »._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_AURORE_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

"- Ses constantes sont stables, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

\- Mais, elle ne guérit pas. Pas comme un loup.

\- Ni comme une humaine. Les humains sont plus rapides à la guérison.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais passé maître dans la question. En même temps cela expliquerait comment tu remplis tes mercredis soirs...

\- La ferme !

\- Elle a raison Ben : la ferme. Le plus important est ce qu'il lui ont fait.

\- Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison.

\- J'avais oublié que chez toi la tradition familiale était de violer les femmes lorsqu'elle commence à ouvrir trop leur bouche, tu m'excuseras de ne pas adhérer avec joie mais j'ai certaines valeurs à respecter, tu sais ces trucs qui te permettent de pouvoir te regarder dans une glace le soir. C'est très sain, paraît-il, tu devrais essayer.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que la meute de Londres dit, pourtant, insinua la même voix féminine.

\- Marie-Lou !

Il y avait cinq voix. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas – et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rabaisser la louve...comme je le comprenais-, Llewelyn, Mercy, Adam et Marie-Lou.

Autant les quatre premiers, je pouvais me forçais à comprendre...mais _elle_ ?

Je tentais de me lever.

Avec un succès plus que mitigé.

J'avais l'impression de faire mon âge. Tout les os de mon squelette, même certains dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence commencèrent à me tirer et à craquer affreusement, mais je résistais. Il fallait que je sorte de là.

Pourquoi ? Simple. Je me sentais phobique. Oh, et ma louve était aux abonnés absents. Ce n'était pas pourtant le caractère de Sauvage.

Et ça commençait à me faire sérieux flipper.

Je devais aussi les prévenir. La meute que j'avais intégrer avait tout les droits de demander réparation à la meute d'Adam. Les motifs ne manquaient pas. Allant du kidnapping de compagne au meurtre de plusieurs loups de la même meute jusqu'à l'exécution pour manquement des règles de la meute. Ils avaient l'embarras du choix.

Je n'étais pas franchement reconnue pour ma bravoure. La peur que j'infligeais aux autres dans mes années d'Or ?

Facile. Voyez la bête : mi-faé, mi-nécromancienne transformé en loup, on pouvait difficilement faire mélange plus détonant. On peut dire que je suis un pur mélange du melting-pot surnaturelle.

C'était généralement mal vu. On avait pourtant rien demander, nous, les semis.

Mais maintenant ? J'avais abandonnée les Arts Noirs lorsque Sauvage m'avait donné la lucidité nécessaire pour le faire.

J'étais accro à la magie noire et les morts que je provoquais ne m'intéressait pas tant que le résultat, la puissance que j'en tirais et qui me rendait _si _euphorique.

Ç'avait été dur. Mais _Sauvage_ m'avait sauvée.

Reprendre les Arts Noires maintenant que ma louve avait décidé de prendre un congé forcé, me semblait être une idée puante. Littéralement.

Peut-être en dernier recours.

Mais même là, je la trouvais dégueulasse, cette idée.

Il me restait encore la magie de faé.

C'est ça cause toujours tant que tu peux.

Je ne souhaitais pas _du tout_ faire face aux Seigneurs Gris lorsqu'ils sentiront le fumée de ma magie faérique. J'avais fait des choses assez dégueulasse à leur prédécesseurs, et les faés ont la rancune tenace. Alors, hin, hin, je passe mon tour.

Me restait donc les loups.

Pas franchement glorieux, quand on savait que c'était des loups-garous qui m'avait attaquée et que je ne l'étais pas assez pour pouvoir me protéger de moi-même en cas de pépin. Ce qui était sûr dans 99, 999 % des cas, donc...

J'avais réussis à me faire toutes ses réflexions alors que je m'adossais au lit, frottant vigoureusement mes yeux afin de les ouvrir correctement. La transfusion gratta le couvre-lit en un bruit agaçant alors qu'un pic de douleur au poignet me faisait comprendre que j'avais suffisamment malmené mon bras sans en rajouter.

Les voix baissèrent leur débit durant un instant...sans que je ne puisse rien faire d'autres qu'attendre. Je n'étais plus louve. Il était donc normale que je n'entende plus comme une louve, non.

Cette pensée amena une vague de tristesse suffocante.

J'avais passé une bonne centaine d'année à me lamenter de ma condition lupine -il faut dire qu'être femme-louve dans les temps archaïques que j'avais connues et avec pour mère une psychotique, droguée à la fumée de graisses humaines -si, si, véridique...et franchement dégueulasse, je le concède- n'était pas aussi facile et glamour que l'on aurait pu le croire après avoir regardé _Penny Dreadfull _et autres merdes romantico-dépressif du genre, un samedi soir dans son pyjama en pilou-pilou préféré confortablement installée-, mais le manque que provoquait..._l'absence_ de Sauvage était aussi oppressante que les souvenirs à la lisière de ma conscience, ces souvenirs horrible que je ne souhaiterais à personne de posséder comme bagage.

Leurs mains sur moi, _en moi, _leurs rires désagréable, le sang entre mes cuisses. Les piqûres. La peau brûlée. La sensation de l'argent sur ma peau scarifiée.

Et les rires, toujours les rires.

La morphine et autres calmants faisaient suffisamment leur effet pour que je n'ai pas à serrer les dents et à empêcher tous les pores de ma peau de suinter la peur. Cette_ horrible _peur suffocante qui me rendait _si_ vulnérable.

Cette peur me donnait qu'une seule envie : celle de me recroqueviller dans un coin sombre de la pièce en tremblant.

J'en sentais d'ailleurs les prémices m'agitait de légers frémissements.

_Le choc, sûrement._

Non, ce n'était pas une crise d'angoisse. Le déni avait toujours été un de mes domaines de compétences.

Je me crispais instinctivement en attendant qu'une vague de chaleur me traverse, une série d'émotions, pour la plupart consolant, rageur et ironique, et qui me certifierait que je n'avais pas complètement perdue ma louve.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Je me courbais davantage alors que mes yeux s'embuaient.

Non. Pas maintenant.

Jamais, oui.

\- Alors, quoi ? On devrait la rendre à sa meute ?!

La phrase me frappa par la tonalité rageuse que j'y trouvais. Je m'étonnais d'entendre distinctement. Et pour cause, celui qui s'était fait mon défenseur attitré avait élevé la voix dans son mécontentement. Je dressais donc naturellement l'oreille.

\- Il faut que nous pensions à nous, oui !

\- Nan, mais tu t'entends parler au moins ? C'est du délire totale !

\- Ben...

\- Il faut avant tout appelez Père. Il sera _extrêmement _mécontent si l'histoire passe sous trappe, se sentit obliger de préciser la voix de Llewelyn (en même temps, qui d'autres oserait parler de Bran comme de son « pôpa » ? Pas-moi-.)

La conversation continua alors sur la meilleure manière de me dérober à mes poursuivants, alors que le stratège que j'avais transformer en ce qu'il considérait en « monstre » ne fasse valoir mon nouveau statut de mutant encore plus bizarre que d'habitude et que cela pourrait leur valoir une avance non-négligeable.

Perso, j'avais bloqué en entendant mon possible échange abordait avec autant de nonchalance par la voix aigre de la louve.

Quelle sale chienne !

Je relevais brusquement la tête lorsqu'il fut une seconde fois mention de ce très cher et abhorré Marrok -qui pourtant se trouvait mon seul moyen de survie, actuellement-.

Louve, j'étais d'une souplesse et donc d'une grâce quasi-innée. Quoique beaucoup moins que certains de mes congénères plus jeunes.

Une fois la partie faé révélée, limite si je ne dansais pas sur l'eau. Un cran au-dessus du « je-me-la-pète-en-marchant-tel-le-messie-sur-le-bord-de-rive- » du Christ.

M'enfin, c'était le Messie -attention avec un grand M sinon ça ferait moins classe-, donc il peut se le permettre...

Sorcière, j'avais été d'une maladresse légendaire. Non je n'exagère pas. Pour l'exemple : j'ai faillit m'embrocher sur ma propre épée alors que je m'entraînais. Et j'étais concentrée, en plus, pas comme si un vol de papillon avait accaparée mon attention, non.

Deux pieds gauches. Et des réparties de merde. 'Fallait bien que ça râpe quelque part dans mon génome de super killeuse.

Oui, c'est une énorme digression que nous avons là, dis donc ! Mais c'est pour que vous compreniez la soudaine raison d'un tel raffut.

En relevant la tête, je heurtais impitoyablement le mur. En réflexe défensive, surtout pour calmer la seconde douleur qui s'était rajouté à la migraine, je levais mon bras conducteur -le gauche- pour frotter l'endroit de l'odieuse rencontre d'une matière dure pas du tout adapté pour mon pauvre crâne.

Et je hurlais.

Du coup, tout le monde se tut.

Et du coup -effet papillon oblige- je me retrouvais à brailler comme une damner en tenant mon épaule dont les plaies s'étaient rouverte.

Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de serrer aussi fort la blessure -dans l'espoir stupide de réduire la douleur, fort louable certes mais totalement stupide- à part coller la pseudo-blouse d'hôpital au sang qui se séchera et par extension à la blessure elle-même, entraînant davantage de dégâts qu'à la base il y en avait.

Mais, _par tout les abricotiers en folie !, _comme ça faisait mal !

Le voile de douleur qui se posa sur mes sens ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre cinq paires de pas différentes se dirigeait vers moi.

Un moment une panique folle m'étreignit de sorte que j'acceptais presque la proposition tout autant folle de mon esprit de me cacher sous mon lit.

Presque. J'avais peut-être perdu toute dignité, mais pas au point de l'enterrer. Or, c'est ce qu'il risquait d'arriver si jamais je le faisais.

Ça donnerait raison à la petite voix agaçante qui avait pris la place de Sauvage.

Cette voix, pure effet secondaire de l'artefact faé, qui avait contribuer à mon asservissement.

Je suppose que je le méritais !

Je grimaçais alors que le son de la claque mentale que je m'étais auto-infligé parvenait à mes oreilles psychique. Super, en plus d'être démunie, avec des souvenirs crades à vous faire réveiller Vlad en pleine journée pour une macarenna effrénée, il fallait ajouter une humeur de loque à la Bridget Jones.

….

Argh, rien que d'y penser j'ai des reflux gastrique.

…

OK, Nota Bene : Pour la sauvegarde de mon sex appeal, éviter de faire référence à mes problèmes de digestion, de mastication, de maladies diverses et variés -ça nuit à mon image de couguar sexy-, de reflux de n'importe quoi, en fait évitons les phrases qui débutent par « j'ai des... ».

Je suis comme Barbie, une parfaite call-girl glandeuse qui se fait justement cocu par son chéri -limite flippant, mais de ce côté, je ne peux pas vraiment critiquer...- en gardant toujours sa plastique parfaite, son maquillage intact et son sourire de névrosé psychotique.

Comment ça, ça veut dire la même chose ?

Le sarcasme, vous connaissez ?

M'apprendra à vouloir jouer à ma plus fine...

Ce court intermède entre ma Conscience et moi-même -ce qui dit comme ça me fait paraître _vraiment_ à l'ouest...et pas dans le sens le plus fun du terme. Et si ça existe, pour les sceptiques, d'être à l'ouest sans vouloir régurgité son...aargh, alors en langage flouté ça fait sans vouloir truquer son machin. Hey, faut pas s'en prendre à moi, c'est le langage de nos jours qui n'est plus aussi développé qu'avant ! Bref, reprenons.- m'a permise de m'éloigner de mes pensées noires. Mais surprise des surprises lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une seconde fois, c'est pour voir apparaître cinq têtes attentifs, pour la plupart loups-garous, autour de mon lit.

Alors je fis ce pour quoi j'étais tant connu. Une bêtise.

Et ça, que je sois faé mégalomane et antipathique, garou suicidaire ou sorcière affamée et sociopathe à ses temps perdu, ne changea pas la donne.

Ce que je fis, chers lecteurs ?

Je me cachais le visage de mes deux mains bandés en glapissant.

On repassera pour l'image de la sainte sacrifiée qui se relève malgré toutes les épreuves endurée aussi forte que Rocky -la plastique et la sueur en moins, aucune envie de ressembler à un Bibendum surdopé, moi...-.

Ce faisant, je lâchais un autre gémissement. Par la couche-culotte de Dumbledore, je souffre !

Je décidais donc de remettre mes mains à ma place en chantant l'hymne national.

Pas à voix haute, hein.

C'est un truc à vous faire changer de nationalité après avoir fait un tour chez le chirurgien esthétique cambodgien du coin.

Non, je ne suis pas pour la ségrégation, la preuve.

Alors que je partais dans des considérations...très étranges, et qui m'aurait surtout valut une place à l'hosto, Samuel vérifia les branchements et hésita un instant avant de soulever les bandages de mes blessures les plus grosses. Et ça, en ne me touchant que le minimum vital.

La classe.

En relevant la tête, je remarquais les mines réservées du reste des hommes, la compassion du regard de Mercy -qui me donna envie de gerb...machin-truquer de manière violente et protestataire !- et l'air orageux de Marie-Lou. Toujours égale à elle-même celle-là !

Peut-être pensait-elle me faire du mal en restant tranchante malgré tout ce qui...hum...enfin voilà, elle pensait peut-être ça. J'en étais même sûre. Mais c'eût l'effet inverse.

Car c'était leur mine à eux qui me ramenait en arrière. Et je ne voulais ni me rappeler, ni permettre à la saloperie de voix résiduel d'un médaillon que je portais depuis le début de notre relation -à Daniel et moi- de me pousser dans l'état prostrée que j'étais entre chaque séances de...voilà.

La sienne, m'ancrait dans le présent, forçait la gueularde que j'étais à sautiller comme une guêpe furieuse et à lui assener ces quatre vérités en jouissant de son air hébété.

Ah, les petits plaisirs de la vie quotidienne. Émasculer des méchants, jouer à sa salope avec une autre salope, rien de mieux pour guérir de ses blessures. Le grand air ? Pff, connerie. Moi, je vous dis, les insultes y a que ça de vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous avez tous manger dans la même assiette de fruits de mer avariés, ou quoi ?

Voilà, il n'aura pas fallut longtemps pour qu'une vacherie aussi grosse que moi, voir plus, ne sorte nonchalamment de ma bouche.

Le silence gêné fit place à un plus choquée. Quel bande de chochottes !

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, Llewellyn serra ma blessure ouverte à l'épaule avec plus de force qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

\- Aoutch, mais ça fait mal !

\- Désolé, je voulais voir quelque chose...

\- Quoi ? Que j'ai toujours du sang dans les veines ? Mes règles auraient tout aussi bien pu suffire !

Llewellyn me lança un regard que je connaissais beaucoup trop pour l'avoir vu souvent lorsque nous nous parlions en visioconférence. Même si j'étais assez enchantée, dans le sens le plus magique du terme, pour dire _amen_ à tout ce que faisait le loup qui me servait de compagnon -particulièrement lorsqu'il me disait de bien me comporter lorsque je parlais à une personne d'extérieur à la meute-, ces moments avaient été les plus lucides des dix années de captivité que j'avais passer.

Ses yeux me fixaient toujours avec cet océan de culpabilité. Et si il y a dix ans, ils me suppliaient de le pardonner de ne pas pouvoir aller contre la décision de son père, aujourd'hui ils me hurlaient « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ?! ».

Et ça, ça me faisait retourner beaucoup trop loin en arrière.

À bout, je fuyais son regard, mes yeux me piquant en même temps que ma gorge se serrait spasmodiquement à l'approche d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Respire.

Respire calmement.

Ma gorge se serra davantage alors que mes yeux fixaient un point lointain dans le but de me reprendre.

_Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu n'es rien. Personne ne t'aime._

_Telle mère, telle fille. _

_Même celui qui t'était lié à choisie une autre louve que toi. Tu le dégoûtes._

Ce n'est pas vrai. Non pas vrai.

_Et Charles ! Le petit loup est tellement occupé qu'il ne t'adresse plus la parole. Tu l'indiffères._

_Même ses victimes, à ce monstre en herbe, ont davantage de son attention que toi._

_Tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire alors...Tout le monde s'en fout de toi. Tu peux te tuer. Qui te regretteras ? Qui a regretter ta mère ? Personne ? Même pas toi, le monstre qu'elle a engendré..._

Je grognais furieusement dans le silence ambiant. Je savais qu'Adam m'avait posé une question, mais j'étais beaucoup trop proche de faire une crise pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'écouter.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains alors qu'elle poursuivait sa litanie de reproches, certains plus faux que d'autres.

\- Parle...parle-moi, ordonnais-je d'une voix étouffée à l'intention de Llewellyn.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sage ?

\- Tu as dormis une semaine, s'exclama une voix rauque, celle de mon défenseur.

Je ne relevais même pas la tête du tissu que je plissais nerveusement entre mes mains. L'intervention de Llewellyn passa complètement sous trappe. Le jeune garou semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il poursuivit dans sa lancée.

_Peut-être que si tu faisais une connerie suffisamment grande, comme tuer les loups qui t'entourent dans leur sommeil. Peut-être que Bran enverrait son chiot de garde, tu pourrais le voir une dernière fois, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendait quelque part. Tu ne manquerais à personne..._

La voix s'était faite plus caressante, mais tellement cruelle dans ses tours de phrases et dans la manière dont elle les prononçaient, comme si elle en savourait la portée à l'avance, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

\- Non, c'est faux, tu mens ! (Puis en remarquant qu'il s'était arrêter:) Continues, s'il te plaît.

\- Il t'ont fait ingérer quelque chose qui bouleverse ton cycle lunaire ou une autre conne...hum, bêtise du genre. Enfin, c'est ce que le doc a supposé.

Le _doc _?

La voix perdit un peu de terrain.

Je relevais ma tête en direction du blond.

\- Tu es devenu docteur ?

\- Oui. (Il jette un regard à Adam qui lui dit sûrement de poursuivre, ce qu'il fait sans quitter des yeux Adam, sûrement pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir de lui. Cette pensée me fit sourire) Au General Hospital juste à côté.

\- On est loin de l'hôpital de renom.

Je sais que d'habitude j'aurais glisser une remarque sur la bogossitude réduite des médecins qu'il côtoyait, qu'il m'aurait sans doute réprimandé avant que je ne conclus tout cela par le fait qu'il était une sainte-nitouche. C'était un schéma prédéfini, très rassurant en soi.

Mais je ne me trouvais pas le courage de parlementer sur le physique d'autres mecs alors que la voix d'un artefact de soumission faé me matraquait l'esprit, merci bien.

\- L'important est de sauver le plus de vie, me réprimanda-t-il tout de même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

C'était bien mon Samuel, ça.

\- N'empêche que d'avoir des beaux gosses partout, ça aide à passer sa journée. Un peu comme les caissières qui piquent un peu d'argent pour arrondir leur fin de mois, ou les vendeuse de barbe-à-papa qui mange le surplus. C'est réconfortant de pouvoir toucher à la marchandise.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de nous comparer à des _sucreries ?_

Oui, ça me ressemblait assez, ce genre de remarque.

Le reniflement dédaigneux en arrière-fond m'apprirent les pensées profonde de Marie-Lou. Non pas que ça m'intéresse particulièrement.

\- N'oublie pas l'argent, aussi, rétorqua narquoisement mon défenseur.

\- Oh, ça va, fais pas ta féministe !

Bientôt le hurlement, fit place aux chuchotements, les chuchotements aux souffles d'air aigu qui transportait les mots désagréable avant que la Voix ne s'efface totalement.

Cette fois-ci c'est un éclat de rire rogue provenant du blond -l'autre blond mon défenseur, le garou Sans Nom, quoi- qui acheva notre discussion agréable.

Surtout que je trouvais qu'Adam avait beaucoup plus de patience qu'autrefois.

Il lui en aura fallut pour courtiser l'autre écureuil. À moins que ce ne soit un lynx ? Barf...

D'ailleurs, je les fixais alternativement tout les deux d'une manière suffisamment lourde pour leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe de leur écartement forcé.

Adam soupira, vaincu. Cool.

\- Salut Adam ! Ça gaze ?

\- Tu t'es trompée de décennie, Helena.

\- Je suis rouillée, mais je ne suis apparemment pas la seule ! Je ne m'appelle plus Helena maintenant, mais Sage. Je trouve que ça fait plus cool.

Il est vrai que Helena était le prénom le plus répandu, avec Marie et Andrew dans les années 70 en Amérique. La religion protestante a fait un tabac avec la Grande Récession, les problèmes de bouffe, et la réponse typique dans ce cas de figure, _allons tous prier le bon petit Jésus, comme ça on se fera tous joyeusement cocufier et on n'aura plus de bouffe pour le carême, Amen !, _enfin, les jupes à bords droits, ça craint et ça craignait tout autant à l'époque, à la différence qu'à cette époque c'était la _mode. _Alors forcément, les pantalons à pattes d'eph...

Il y a des époques que j'aurais préférer ne pas vivre. Comme cette époque-là.

Je m'ennuyais ferme et comme j'avais déjà tentée la vie de droguée, sans plus de résultat d'avoir faillit perdre le contrôle, j'avais tenté l'armée. Où j'ai rencontré, un soldat ranger de son état baptiste qui ne croyait plus en rien.

Je vous dis pas le paradoxe !

Et puis heureusement, les années 70 ont passé, je suis retournée au Montana en pensant que quinze années d'espace après que l'on ce soit frités comme des gamins de douze ans -surtout que c'était sa faute, d'abord- serait suffisant pour calmer la pseudo-virilité d'alpha bafoué de Bran -parce que j'étais plus dominante que lui et avait réussi à le mettre au tapis en moins de deux-. Et j'avais raison ! À part quelques bougonnements récalcitrant, j'avais repris ma place comme si de rien n'était. Et il m'avait fait des gaufres pendant une semaine, preuve de sa bonne humeur.

\- Que s'est-il passée ?

La voix de Mercy perça le brouillard du passé regretté et aussi celui des médocs.

\- A peu près la même chose qu'à toi en plus trash et plus long, répliquais-je du tac au tac. Elle recula comme blessée.

La valse des questions reprit, fusant à une vitesse étourdissante qui ne me permettait même pas d'identifier les propriétaires des voix.

\- Combien ?

\- Neuf ans. Il a été plutôt normal, la première année.

\- Pendant, neuf ans tu as été violée ?

\- Ben !

\- Yep. Et torturé. Entres autres.

\- Tu réagis bizarrement, remarqua-t-il alors que la pensée de l'objet faé qui avait soumis Mercy à l'humain flottait dans son inconscient.

Sans plus me préoccuper de lui, je me tournais d'un bloc vers l'indienne, qui ne sembla pas aimer la soudaine attention.

Je sais, cocotte, je sais, serre les dents.

\- Tu as été soumise à un objet de pouvoir toi aussi ?  
Elle hocha de manière raide la tête.

Je me remis à ma place en grimaçant involontairement, déterminé à répondre à la question précédente du blond -qui se nommait apparemment Ben, c'est-y pas mignon ?- avec le plus de sincérité possible.

\- J'ai la dalle, je ne sens plus ma louve et ça craint grave tout ça parce qu'un groupe de personne veut rendre leur humanité aux loups et que j'ai été le meilleur cobaye qu'ils avaient sous la main. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, même intentionnellement. Tu demanderas à Adam, il sait de quoi je parle, rétorquais-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Alors peut-être que je ne devrais pas avoir l'air si heureuse, mais le médaillon de Gwyllarn n'est pas un artefact basique dont on peut se débarrasser de l'influence d'une pichenette du bout des ongles. Et je l'ai porté pendant neuf ans. Il y a une voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de me suicider en me montrant de manière particulièrement vicelarde _et _convaincante que vivre c'est pas franchement la joie et le pire c'est que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Alors, il faut que je vois le bon côté des choses, que je me dises qu'il y a du bon dans cette situation merdique ou sinon je peux tout de suite me jeter par la fenêtre, ça aura autant d'effet. Je ne suis plus dominante, vous m'effrayer malgré tout sens logique et j'ai cette voix infernale qui ne me laisse aucun répit, ajoutons à cela que Bran appellera Llewellyn d'ici quelques minutes pour lui demander la raison des plaintes de la meute de Chicago et qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour les arrêter, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y a pas de preuves concrètes les incriminant. Je sais comment ça marche, c'est moi qui ait écrit ces foutues lois, alors et si Adam avait un peu de bon sens, il devrait me faire sortir de son territoire et me laisser me démerder parce qu'autrement et si ma « meute » m'accuse de meurtres, il tombera avec moi. (Puis me tournant vers le principal concerné:) Ce qui laissera la place libre à Daniel pour prendre ta place. Et ne me dis pas un truc du genre « Ouais moi être grand chimpanzé, moi viril moi fort moi tué méchant » parce que ça ne marchera pas, idiot !, résumais-je alors que ma voix allait dans l'ultrasonic au fur et à mesure que je terminais de brosser le tableau plutôt macabre.

J'avisais un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de la compagne de l'idiot sus-dit.

\- Tu dramatises la situation, trancha brusquement Adam.

Je déchirais en un craquement traînant le drap que je triturais depuis tout à l'heure et les vases tremblèrent sous le choc de ma surprise.

Attends, il était sérieux, le mec.

\- Et toi, tu l'as prends trop à la légère. Non, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, répliquais-je d'une voix plus hachée en plissant les yeux face à la paire doré que j'avais en face de moi.

Les souvenirs voletèrent paresseusement aux bords de ma conscience.

Je frissonnais.

Foutues souvenirs à la con.

\- Je suis l'Alpha, tu es dans ma meute, bien sûr que si que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Je soupirais d'exaspération pour me donner un genre.

Mais l'odeur de ma peur, aigre et de mon urgence, brute, poussa Ben à sortir avant de perdre le contrôle.

Lui au moins, il pouvait.

Bloquer par la dizaine de fils connecter à mon corps, dont une dialyse afin de nettoyer le surplus de médicament, sans doute, je ne pouvais pas bouger un cil sans qu'un bip sonore ne résonne comme outragé de mon impudence.

Le sentiment de claustrophobie augmenta, j'avais l'impression de plus en plus tenace que les murs avançaient en vagues menaçantes.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux mâles restant.

\- Et que vas-tu faire s'il me demande ?, les interrompis-je dans leur conversation houleuse à la « C'est moi, le patron! ».

J'ai échappé de justesse à la mort, ce n'est pas pour m'occuper d'un autre nombril que le mien.

\- Lui dire la vérité.

\- Que de progrès innovants, tant de ruses brillantes, quel réincarnation de Ulysse tu fais Adam, je tire mon chapeau imaginaire !

Pfiou, les médocs ne sont vraiment pas pour moi.

Déjà que je ne suis pas naturellement réglo psychologiquement parlant alors si on ajoute des médicaments à l'équation ça va pas aller c'te histoire.

\- Il est déjà venu, Sage, m'informa doucement le seul blond restant.

\- Quoi ?

Je me redressais trop rapidement et vis la pièce tourbillonner sous mes paupières plissées.

\- Adam lui a promit une mort lente et douloureuse s'il ne faisait pas une demande avant d'entrer dans son territoire, qu'il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude pour sa compagne qui n'est pas bien mais qu'elle dormirait, aux vues de ses blessures qui ne la rendaient pas transportable, chez lui en attendant que sa demande soit accepter par les canaux officiels. Ce qui peut prendre des mois si l'on sait faire durer les choses, compléta complaisamment Mercy. De toutes façons je t'aurais déjà tuer si tu étais coupable de quelque chose.

\- Trop d'honneurs, attends..._quoi ?_

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que la sonnette retentit...et que je remis sérieusement en question leur stratégie alors que l'assurance de Mercy dégonflait aussi rapidement qu'un ballon de baudruche.

Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que je devrais être armé avant la fin de la confrontation. Juste,comme ça. Pour être _rassurée..."_

* * *

**Alors, très cher(e)s, comment trouvez-vous ce quatrième chapitre (cinquième si on compte le prologue) ?**

**Je vous pose cette question super-sérieusement, parce que j'ai vraiment douté à publier ce chapitre ainsi que le prochain avec l'arrivée de l'ex de Sage !**

**Sinon, j'invite quiconque ayant le courage de m'adresser un MP ou une review de me proposer ces idées concernant la suite !**

**QUESTIONS :**

**1) Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
**

**2) Quels éléments discernez-vous concernant le passé de Sage ? **

**3) Et sa personnalité ? Pas assez dans le choc ? Trop fantasque pour une personne ayant vécut de telles atrocités ?**

**4) Citez-moi une phrase/ un moment/ une expression qui vous as particulièrement plu(e)s !**

**5) Les personnages de base sont-ils bien dépeints ?**

**SINON ! La semaine prochaine nous retrouverons le point de vue de Ben !**

**AHAAAAAH ! Oui, moi aussi je suis toute excitée !**


	6. PAUSE

**MOT D'EXCUSE**

**Bonjour, ça fait un bail, hein ?**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à commencer par ces mots : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

**Je suis en pleine phase traduction, aucune inspiration ne me vient et je me rends compte que certains de mes écrits ne tournent pas aussi bien que je le souhaitais.**

**Je n'abandonne pas mes fics, j'attends simplement de passer mon bac, de prendre de l'avance en structurant davantage mes écrits et tout simplement d'écrire.**

**Mon inspiration m'a un peu quitté ces derniers temps, mais pour ceux que cela intéresse, sachez que je n'abandonne jamais ce que j'entreprends et que je terminerais mes écrits.**

**Je reviendrais sûrement durant les grandes vacances alors je remercie d'avance les fidèles pour leur soutien et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour cette pause.**

**Sachez néanmoins pour ceux que cela intéresse que je vais poursuivre mes traductions, un peu plus lentement certes, mais je la continue -pour celle publier- et que j'en posterais d'autres.**

**Merci à vous et à bientôt ;-) **


End file.
